Herrin der Nacht
by Demetra
Summary: [Kapitel 10 - etwas ruhiger.]In Aragorns Auftrag begibt sich Haldir in Minas Tirith auf gefährliche Abwege und gerät in einen Strudel von Verbrechen, Verrat und unerwarteten Gefühlen. Bitte reviewt!
1. Prolog

So, das ist einmal wieder eine neue Geschichte – ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euren Spaß und reviewt mir fleißig!?

Lieber Gruß

Demetra

Zur Story: AU- ich gehe davon aus, dass Haldir weder bei Helm Klamm gestorben ist noch in die unsterblichen Lande gegangen ist.

********************************************************

Herrin der Nacht

Prolog

Krachend flog der Mann auf den Tisch. Das morsche Möbel, gezeichnet von den ungezählten Zechern, die ihre Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen hatten, zerbarst mit einem Krach und zog den Betrunkenen mit sich zu Boden. Der Mensch stöhnte noch einmal kurz, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Sein Gegner, ein bärtiger Hüne mit einer Augenklappe, grinste breit und massierte seine Knöchel. Dann kehrte er zu seinen Kumpanen an seinen Platz zurück und wenig später setzten die Gespräche in der Kneipe wieder ein, so als sei nichts geschehen.

In einer Ecke, ein wenig abseits von dem Tumult, den betrunkenen Gästen und den Schankmädchen, die ihre Reize nur zu willig zu Schau stellten, saß ein einsamer Gast, die schlanken Finger um einen Kelch mit Wein geschlossen. Obwohl er seine Kapuze so weit in die Stirn gezogen hatte konnte er den gesamten Raum überblicken. Gelächter und der süßliche Duft von billigem Parfum und starkem Tabak wehten zu ihm hinüber, und obwohl ihn dieser Ort anekelte, verharrte er.

Der Wirt sah ab hin und wieder zu ihm hinüber, doch da der Fremde in der Ecke sich nicht rührte, wandte sich der Mensch mit der speckigen Schürze sehr schnell wieder dem Geschehen zu und beobachtete mit einem Kopfschütteln, wie der noch immer besinnungslose Verlierer der Prügelei von einigen Leuten zur Tür hinaus geschleift und dort in den Dreck geworfen wurde. Seit Tagen regnete es über Minas Tirith und das Geschäft lief eh schlecht, da konnte er Krawall nicht gebrauchen.

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und in einem Schwall frischer, feuchter Luft trat ein weiterer Gast ein, ein hochgewachsener Mann in einem Kapuzenmantel, der sein Gesicht verbarg. Er verharrte auf der Schwelle und ließ den Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Als er den Mann in der Ecke sah, zuckt ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

Die Dirnen, die sich ihm aufdrängten, scheuchte er mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung beiseite und ließ sich wenig später dem einsamen Gast gegenüber auf die Bank fallen. Er kippte seine Kapuze ein Stück nach hinten und offenbarte ein bärtiges Gesicht mit strahlend blauen Augen.

            „Mae gowannen", sagte er leise auf Elbisch und fiel dann in seine Sprache zurück. „Kein schöner Abend."

Sein Gegenüber hob den Kopf und ein Hauch von Amüsement huschte über seine feinen Züge.

            „Du neigst zu Untertreibungen, Aragorn. Nichts gegen Deine Stadt, aber ich ziehe Bäume als Wohnsitz vor."

Der König von Gondor, der mit seinem heruntergekommenen Äußeren eher in die Strassen der Stadt zu passen schien als auf den Thron, lächelte entschuldigend.

            „Ich weiß, Haldir, und ich hoffe Du verzeihst mir, dass ich Dich rufen ließ und vor allem die etwas seltsamen Umstände."

Der lorische Elb hob die breiten Schultern.

            „Ich kam nicht umhin, neugierig zu sein. Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

Aragorn warf einen lauernden Blick auf seine Umgebung, bevor er zu sprechen begann, doch niemand schenkte ihnen übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit, da sich ein Tavernenspinner in der Nähe der Theke niedergelassen hatte und ein zotiges Lied anstimmte.

            „Es ist nicht einfach, ein Reich vom Grund auf neu zu erneuern. Es fordert einen großen Aufwand an Zeit, Geld und Leuten, die bereit sind, mir dabei zu helfen. Zurzeit beschäftigte ich mich sehr intensiv mit den Strukturen des Verbrechens in der Stadt. Es gibt mehrere gut organisierte Diebesgilden, die ich überwachen lasse, doch von außen ist es äußerst schwierig. Ich brauche einen verlässlichen Mann, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und der bereit wäre, sich in eine der Gilden einzuschleusen."

            „Und wie kommst Du dabei auf mich?" Haldir trank einen Schluck von dem kaum angetasteten Wein und verzog das Gesicht.

Aragorn suchte kurz nach den richtigen Worten.

            „Ich dachte mir, dass Dir die Veränderungen in Lorien ein wenig Zeit einräumen würden."

            „Das ist richtig. Herr Celeborn bereitet im Moment alles für seinen Aufbruch vor, doch es wird sicher einige Monate dauern, bis er loszieht." Der schöne Elb furchte kurz die Stirn und man sah ihm an, dass ihm die von Aragorn erwähnten Vorgänge nicht gefielen. Dann jedoch wich die Sorge aus seinem Gesicht und wurde von einem Interesse ersetzt, das er nicht verleugnen konnte. „Ich werde Dir helfen – nur um mich schon einmal an die Veränderungen zu gewöhnen."

            „Ich danke Dir." Aragorn schob Haldir ein in Leder eingeschlagenes Päckchen über den Tisch entgegen. „Hier findest Du Deine Informationen." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Und denk bitte daran – Du kannst jederzeit aufhören, wenn es dir zu gefährlich wird."

Haldir lächelte und Aragorn fragte sich, was im Kopf seines Freundes vorging. Doch dieser schwieg und das tat er, bis Aragorn wieder in die Nacht hinaus verschwand.


	2. Auftrag mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 1

Auftrag mit Hindernissen

Haldir verlagerte sein Gewicht seufzend von einem Bein auf das andere und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, warum er Aragorns Auftrag eigentlich angenommen hatte.

Er hatte sich in einem schäbigen Gasthaus ein Zimmer genommen, mehr eine Dachkammer als alles andere. Obwohl er behaupten konnte, ein Gespür für Tiere zu besitzen, waren ihm die Scharen von Insekten, die in Wänden und Boden seiner Unterkunft hausten und mit ihren Getrappel jede erholsame Nacht zunichte machen konnten, unangenehm.

Der Wirt des „Grünen Lindwurms" war ein alter Bekannter von Aragorn und über Haldirs Auftrag eingeweiht. Der Mann würde unauffällig überprüfen, ob sich jemand übermäßig stark für seinen Gast interessierte und ihm im Notfall warnen. Er bewahrte in seinen Privatgemächern auch Haldirs lorische Kleidung auf, die er mit wehem Herzen gegen eine abgetragene Tunika und die dazu passende Hose eingetauscht hatte. Nur an seine Waffen ließ er niemanden und es war ihm herzlich egal, wenn sich jemand fragte, warum ein abgerissener Elb derart kostbare Waffen hatte.

Seien Ausrede würde einleuchtend sein – er hatte sie gestohlen. An seinem Gürtel trug er mehrere kleine Taschen mit Diebeswerkzeug wie Dietriche und Wachs. Obwohl er derartige Dinge nie in seinem Leben eingesetzt hatte, war er optimistisch. Mit ein wenig Geschicklichkeit würde sich jedes Schloss öffnen lassen.

Seit Tagesanbruch hatte er Position vor einem der Häuser bezogen, die Aragorn ihm in seinen detaillierten Karten und Ausführungen beschrieben hatte. Es war ein riesiges, doppelstöckiges Gebäude im Fachwerkstil, dessen bleiverglaste Fenster von einigem Reichtum zeugten. Ein hoher Zaun aus kunstvoll verschnörkeltem Metall, hinter dem zwei Männer und mehrere Hunde Wache standen, sperrte es von der Strasse ab, seitlich wurde es von anderen Bauten beschirmt. 

Aragorn hatte geschrieben, es sei ein typisches Gildenhaus und auch wenn der äußere Schein trog, sah Haldir einen regen Verkehr von Gestalten, die im Laufe des Tages durch das bewachte Tor geschleust hatten. Doch es waren lange nicht genug Menschen, um hinter den Mauern eine Diebeshöhle zu vermuten. Offensichtlich gab es einen zweiten, versteckten Eingang.

Ein Gespann rumpelte dicht an Haldir, der an einer Hausecke lehnte, vorbei, und Schlamm spritzte auf seine Hose, der sicher nicht nur aus Dreck bestand. Angewidert zog er sich ein Stück zurück. Die Menschen mussten eines Tages einfach lernen, ihre körperlichen Abfälle nicht einfach aus dem Fenster zu entsorgen. Sonst sah er den Untergang ihrer Kultur in einem riesigen Misthaufen kommen.

Er hasste Städte. Sie stanken, waren überfüllt und zu grau. Er hatte nicht einen einzigen Baum gesehen, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass sich im Inneren der Stadt einige prachtvolle Gärten befanden. Haldir seufzte erneut. Sie zu suchen würde ihn zuviel Zeit kosten, Zeit, die er nicht hatte.

***

Es war gegen Abend, als erneut Bewegung am Tor entstand. Die Wächter, die wenig vertrauenserweckend aussahen, lachten schallend und schlugen sich auf die Schenkel. Bei ihnen stand eine junge Frau mit wildem schwarzem Haar. Einen mit Gemüse gefüllten Korb auf die kokett herausgestreckte Hüfte gestützt, erzählte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen eine Geschichte, deren Einzelheiten, die über die Straße zu Haldir hinüberdrangen, jeden zart besaiteten Menschen die Schamröte ins Gesicht treiben würde. Ihre Kleidung wies sie als Straßenmädchen aus und der tiefe Ausschnitt ließ darauf schließen, auf welche Weise sie ihr Geld verdiente.

Mit schwingendem Schritt ging sie durch das Tor und die Straße hinunter. Haldir ertappte sich dabei, ihr nachzusehen und die Kurven ihres Körpers unter dem eng geschnürten Ledermieder zu bewundern, als plötzlich eine Flut von Ereignissen zur selben Zeit über den Platz vor dem Haus hereinbrach. Während sich die Wachen noch vor Lachen ausschütteten, achteten sie nicht darauf, das Tor schnell zu schließen und ehe sie es sich versahen, war ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht fünf Jahren, das aus dem Haus auftauchte, zwischen ihnen hindurchgeschlüpft und rannte auf die Strasse.

Die Kleine achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung, und so bemerkte sie das Fuhrwerk nicht, das mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zurasten.

            „Mami!", rief sie und die dunkelhaarige Frau fuhr herum. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und der Korb entglitt ihr, als sie die Gefahr erkannte. Sie lief sofort los, doch sie war zu weit entfernt, um das Mädchen noch erreichen zu können.

Haldir erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick und zögerte keinen Moment. Er rannte los. Das Gespann war dem Mädchen bereits sehr nahe und der Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln beunruhigte ihn, denn im Gesicht des Fahrers sah er die Erkenntnis viel zu langsam erscheinen. Er konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass der Bauer seine Pferde rechtzeitig zum Halten bringen würde. Die letzte Distanz zu dem zerbrechlichen Körper des Kindes legte Haldir mit einem Sprung zurück.

Die Kleine quietschte, erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Stoß, den sie erhielt und der sie aus der Reichweite der donnernden Hufe trug. Sie stürzte vornüber, doch ihr Schwung wurde von dem weichen Schlamm abgefangen und so ging ihr Protest in einem kleinen Gurgeln unter.

Haldir versuchte sie aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu rollen, doch es war zu spät. Er sah einen Huf direkt auf seinen Kopf heruntersausen und obwohl er auszuweichen versuchte, spürte er den heftigen Schlag kalten Metalls noch an seiner Stirn, bevor das Licht für ihn verschwand.


	3. Weich gelandet

Ach ja, um das R-Rating zu klären: später wird es etwas härter-.

Danke für die Reviews, Mädels!

@shelley: Naja, mit Celeborns Aufbruch meinte ich seinen Gang in den Düsterwald, wo er ja Ost-Lorien gründen wird – er ist eben noch am Packen, denn in solch einem Elbenleben sammelt sich eine Menge Kram an. *g*

Kapitel 2

Weich gelandet

Irgendjemand  streichelte sein Gesicht, als Haldir erwachte. Er hielt die Augen noch geschlossen, weil sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Er erinnerte sich sofort an die Vorgänge auf der Strasse und wusste, welch ein Glück er gehabt hatte, den Unfall überlebt zu haben.

Tastende Finger fuhren die Linien seines Kinns nach und glitten dann zu seinen Ohren, erkundeten den empfindlichen Schwung bis zur Spitze. Es war mehr als angenehm und obwohl ihn die Neugier packte, wessen leichtes Gewicht die weiche Matratze, auf der er lag, herunterdrückte, gab er der Versuchung nicht nach.

Das Streicheln wanderte etwas tiefer, über seinen Hals und seine Schultern. Obwohl Haldir gerade nicht wusste, was vorging, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper auf die intensivere Zärtlichkeit zu reagieren begann. Da er offenkundig unbekleidet unter der Decke lag, atmete er tief durch und öffnete dann die Augen, um eine peinliche Situation zu vermeiden.

Neben ihm auf dem Bett saß das schwarzhaarige Freudenmädchen. Als sie bemerkte, dass er wach war, zog sie die Hand, die auf seinem Brustkorb zu liegen gekommen war, nicht weg. Ihr Lächeln war freundlich mit einer Spur der Provokation. Haldir benötigte einige Zeit, um die Wärme ihrer Haut auf seiner zu ignorieren und bemerkte dann, dass sich das Erscheinungsbild der Frau komplett geändert hatte.

Ihr Haar war gekämmt und am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt. Nur einige glänzende Strähnen fielen auf ihrer weißen Schultern, auf denen die Träger eines kostbaren, dunkelroten Damastkleides saßen, das sicherlich mehr Geld gekostet hatte als der Wirt des „Grünen Lindwurms" im Jahr verdiente.

            „Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht", sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme klang kultiviert, die Worte setzte sie wie jemand, der eine gute Ausbildung genossen hatte. Haldir begriff, dass diese Frau zwei Gesichter besaß, zwischen denen sie zu ihrem Vergnügen und zu Wahrung ihrer Freiheit beliebig wechseln konnte. „Die Wunde ist recht schnell verheilt, wie es zu erwarten war, doch Ihr seid einfach nicht wach geworden."

            „Jetzt bin ich ja wach", gab er zurück und ertappte sich dabei, sie anzustarren. Sie hatte grüne Augen, in denen sich jeder Mann verlieren konnte. Ihr war deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sie sein Anblick faszinierte – ob nun als Mann oder Elb, konnte er nicht ermitteln. „Darf ich Euren Namen erfahren?"

            „Man nennt mich Maeva. Und Ihr, Herr Elb?"

            „Ich bin Haldir", sagte er. Es gab keinen Grund, seinen richtigen Namen nicht zu nennen, denn er gab wohl keinen Menschen in Minas Tirith außer Aragorn, der ihn kannte. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn vermuten, dass er sich im Inneren des Gildenhauses befand. Welch willkommener Zufall, sagte er sich „Wo befinde ich mich?"

            „Dies ist das Haus meines Bruders. Ihr könnt unsere Gastfreundschaft so lange genießen wie Ihr wollt." Die Tür flog mit einem Krach auf und das kleine Mädchen flog zur Tür herein. Maevas Hand glitt von Haldirs Körper, um die Kleine aufzufangen, die sich ihr entgegenwarf. „Und das ist meine Tochter Alys." Sie flüsterte dem Kind etwas ins Ohr und diese lugte etwas eingeschüchtert hinter Maevas Schulter hervor zu Haldir, der sich möglichst würdevoll aufsetzte.

            „Danke schön, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt";, sagte Alys artig und starrte fasziniert Haldir Ohren an. „Ihr seid ein Elb, oder? Lebt Ihr in den Bäumen und sprecht mir Tieren? Wie ist es so, ein Elb zu sein?"

            „Alys", sagte Maeva streng, obwohl ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Er muss sich noch etwas ausruhen. Du kannst ihm Deine Fragen später stellen. Warum gehst Du nicht etwas spielen?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte ihr dunkles Haar und warf ihrer Mutter einen hochmütigen Blick zu, dann rutschte sie von ihrem Schoß und ging zur Tür. Im Rahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um und zwinkerte Haldir zu, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte – er hatte selten etwas mit Kindern zu tun gehabt.

            „Sie ist sehr aufgeweckt", sagte er etwas lahm. Maeva lächelte, als sie ihrer Tochter hinterher blickte und er bemerkte die Melancholie in ihren Augen. Sie erhob sich plötzlich und strich ihre Röcke glatt.

            „Ich lasse Euch jetzt Eure Ruhe. Wenn Ihr etwas wünscht, klingelt einfach." Sie wies auf eine Glocke auf dem Nachttisch. „Mein Bruder möchte sich mit Euch unterhalten, wenn es Euch besser geht. Eure Kleidung befindet sich im Schrank dort. Ich war so frei, Euch etwas Neues auszusuchen."

Sie nickte ihm zu und ehe er auch noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie mit raschelnden Röcken zur Tür hinaus. Zurück blieb der Geruch von Maiglöckchen.

Haldir sah ihr nach und war zur selben Zeit ernüchtert wie fasziniert. Sie war offenkundig die Herrin des Gildenhauses und damit eine Verbrecherin in den Augen des Gesetzes und doch gelang es ihm nur schwerlich, sie als solche anzusehen. Er betrachtete den Reichtum um sich herum, die wertvollen Teppiche und Möbel, mit denen sein Zimmer ausgestattet war und dann fiel es ihm etwas leichter, denn diese Dinge waren sicherlich mit dem Geld anderer Leute gekauft.

***

Die saubere Tunika, die man für ihn herausgelegt hatte, spannte etwas um seine Schultern, doch Haldir war froh, etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen zu besitzen, als er die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunterging. Eine Dienerin hatte ihm etwas zum Essen gebracht und ihn gebeten, Maevas Bruder am Abend in dessen Arbeitszimmer zu treffen. Obwohl sein Kopf noch immer schmerzte, konnte und wollte er diese Begegnung nicht aufschieben.

Auch im unteren Geschoss des Hauses herrschte verschwenderischer Luxus, den Haldir mit gerunzelten Brauen registrierte, als er die letzten Stufen hinunterging. Am Absatz wurde er bereit erwartet. Ein riesiger Mann mit schwarzer Haut und zahlreichen Ringen in den Ohren, der ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte, ließ bei seinem Anblick ein elfenbeinfarbenes Lächeln sehen.

            „Der Herr erwartet Euch bereits", sagte er mit sonorer Stimme und führte Haldir durch einen holzgetäfelten Flur zu einer Tür, klopfte kurz an und ließ den Besucher dann eintreten, bevor er sich selbst zurückzog.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch erhob sich ein schlanker Mann mittleren Alters mit weizenfarbenem Haar, das er in einen lockeren Zopf gebunden trug. Sein Bart war ordentlich gestutzt und diese Sorgfalt setzte sich auch in seiner schlichten, dunklen Kleidung fort.

            „Ich bin Dolphren", stellte sich der Mensch vor und wies auf den einzigen anderen Stuhl im Zimmer. Er lächelte offen und wohlwollend. „Setzt Euch. Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Ihr Euch erholt habt. Solch eine tapfere Tat, wie Ihr sie begangen habt, sollte keine Folgen haben. Ihr wisst, wo Ihr seid?"

            „Im Haus einer Diebesgilde?"

Haldir setzte sich und Dolphren folgte seinem Beispiel. Die klugen braunen Augen des Menschen glitten prüfend über den Elb, wollten ihn schier durchdringen. Haldir erkannte, dass Maevas Bruder ein erfahrener Mann war, dem man nichts vormachen konnte. Die nächsten Worte bestätigten seinen Verdacht.

„Gut erkannt. Wir waren genötigt, Eure Kleidung und Ausrüstung zu durchsuchen, um zu erfahren, wer Ihr seid und welchem Beruf Ihr nachgeht. Euer Schwert ist in meiner Waffenkammer – eine Regel des Hauses lautet, dass niemand hier Waffen tragen darf außer mir und meiner Familie. Nun ja-." Er griff neben sich und Haldir sah seine Dietriche in der hand des anderen. „Ein Dieb mit Werkzeug, das noch nie gebraucht wurde. Wollt Ihr mir das erklären?"

Haldir war dankbar dafür, dass ihm die Verlegenheit nicht anzusehen war, in die Dolphren ihn gebracht hatte. Fast sofort fiel ihm eine Ausrede ein und er hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber sie akzeptieren würde.

            „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erst seit kurzer Zeit in der misslichen Situation, weder eine Heimat noch irgendeine Art von Rücklagen zu haben. Hier in der Stadt wollte ich Fuß fassen – und da es auf ehrliche Art nicht gehen wird, dachte ich, ich könnte es anders versuchen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich meinen Stolz noch nicht ganz überwunden, um dafür bereit zu sein, irgendwo einzubrechen."

Dolphren lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte breit, doch sein Blick war aufmerksam.

            „Nun, Ihr werdet mir zustimmen, dass es für einen Elben wirklich ungewöhnlich ist, so tief zu sinken. Warum habt Ihr Eure Heimat verlassen?"

            „Ich wurde aus der Gemeinschaft ausgestoßen", log Haldir und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken beim gütigen Lord Celeborn, der so etwas niemals getan hätte. „Es hatte etwas mit einer Frau zu tun-." Was nicht ganz gelogen war. Seit Galadriel fortgezogen war, hatte er den Wunsch verspürt, Lorien zu verlassen. Die Bäume hatten ihren Glanz verloren und zum ersten Mal hatte im vergangenen Winter Schnee gelegen, Anzeichen dafür, dass die Magie im Wald vergangen war.

Dolphren nickte langsam und schien zufrieden.

            „Dann werde ich nicht mehr in Euch dringen. Frauen können uns Männer stets in Schwierigkeiten bringen, ganz gleich aus welchem Volk sie sind, nicht wahr?" Er faltete die Hände über dem schlanken Bauch, kräftige Hände mit langen Fingern, denen wahrscheinlich kein Schloss wiederstehen konnte. „Nun, wenn Euch Eure Ehre lieb ist, dann habe ich Euch ein Angebot zu machen. Ihr habt meiner Nichte das Leben gerettet und in meinen Kreisen pflegt man so etwas nicht zu vergessen. Ihr seid ein guter Mann und offensichtlich in Not. In der letzten Woche ist eine Stelle freigeworden, die ich Euch anbieten kann und bei der Ihr Euch die Finger nicht schmutzig machen müsst."

            „Das wäre mir sehr lieb", gab Haldir zurück. „Ihr seid sehr freundlich."

            „Sagt das nicht! Ich habe Euch ja noch gar nicht gesagt, was ich mit Euch vorhabe!", lachte Dolphren und warf Haldir seine Dietriche zu. „Meine Schwester braucht einen neuen Leibwächter, da ihr letzter geheiratet hat und jetzt ein respektables Leben führt." Sein Lachen wurde zu einem Grinsen, das nicht Gutes versprach. „Denkt nicht, es wäre eine einfache Aufgabe. Sie ist nur Dame, wenn sie es will."

Haldir nickte langsam. Er ahnte, dass Dolphren nicht übertrieb, doch er war mehr als zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches. An Maevas Seite konnte er die Strukturen der Gilde sicher gut überblicken und an die Informationen gelangen die er brauchte.

            „Wir sind uns einig", sagte er und schlug in die Hand des Mannes ein, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte.


	4. Der Bau des Fuchses

So, und es geht weiter! Danke für die lieben Reviews!

@Heitzenedera: Ich weiß nicht recht, ob es dunkelhäutige Völker gibt – aber in „Die zwei Türme" marschieren dunkelhäutige Menschen durch das Tor nach Mordor. Und da die Karte von Mittelerde ein Süderland anzeigte, das eine Art Wüste zu sein scheint, denke ich mal, dass noch weiter im Süden sicher einige leben.

Kapitel 3

Der Bau des Fuchses

Der hünenhafte Schwarze fing Haldir ab, als er aus Dolphrens Arbeitszimmer trat.

            „Willkommen an Bord", sagte er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Anscheinend hatte er das Gespräch mitgehört. „Ich bin Kaluu, Dolphrens ständiger Begleiter. Du wirst also für die Herrin zuständig sein?"

            „Das werde ich", bestätigte Haldir und musste zugeben, dass er noch niemals einen derart hünenhaften Menschen erlebt hatte. Kaluus Arme schienen allein aus riesigen Muskelpaketen zu bestehen, die bei jeder Geste des Mannes eindruckvoll spielten. „Könnt Ihr mir das Haus zeigen?"

            „Natürlich", sagte Kaluu und klopfte dem Elb jovial auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die ihn ein gutes Stück nach vorne schleuderte. Er verließ den Gang vor dem Zimmer mit langen Schritten und begann dann der Besichtigungsrunde. „Oben sind die Zimmer der Herrschaften. Eures liegt gegenüber von dem der Herrin, die Kleine schläft im Zimmer neben ihrer Mutter. Dolphren wohnt am Ende des Flurs. Seine Räume sind immer abgeschlossen und niemand darf sie ungefragt betreten. Er ist da sehr empfindlich."

            „Verständlich", murmelte Haldir. Er wollte nicht wissen, welches Diebesgut sich noch in dem Haus befand und wie Dolphren sie erlangt hatte.

Kaluu führte ihn durch das Erdgeschoss, zeigte ihm das große Esszimmer, die Küche und die Bibliothek.

            „Die Dienstboten schlafen nicht im Haus, sondern in einem anderen Gebäude, in dem auch der Stall des Herrn untergebracht ist. Den Garten erreicht man durch die hintere Küchentür. Es sind nur einige Bäume und Rasen, aber es ist ein schöner Ort", erklärte Kaluu, als sie in dem riesigen Raum standen, im dem Dolphren seine Bücher aufbewahrte. Haldir erfuhr, dass das Gebäude nach allen Seiten abgeschirmt war und niemand unbemerkt eindringen konnte. Dann trat Kaluu mit einem breiten Grinsen an eines der Regale und griff durch eine Lücke zwischen den Büchern. Er drückte das Brett ein Stück nach hinten und gab dem Regal einen Stoß. Es schwang nach hinten und offenbarte eine steile Treppe, die in pechschwarzer Tiefe verschwand.

Dolphrens Leibwächter trat auf den Treppenabsatz und entzündete eine Fackel, dann winkte er Haldir durch den Durchgang, schloss das Regal sorgfältig und ging dann voran. Die Absätze ihre Stiefel klangen hohl, als sie die Wendeltreppe hinunterstiegen. Haldir schätzte, dass sie sich etwas zwanzig Meter unter der Erdoberfläche befanden, als sie den Grund erreichten.

Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an.

Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Höhle, die von dem goldenen Schimmer Dutzender Fackeln erhellt war. Die schroffe Decke war rußgeschwärzt und zeugte davon, dass die Grotte schon eine lange Zeit benutzt wurde. In einer Ecke stapelten sich meterhoch Kisten und Pakete, mit Leinwänden bedeckt oder ganz offen. Überall waren Menschen, die sogar Pferde und Maultiere dabei hatten und das Gut auf die Tiere verluden. Es wurde diskutiert und verhandelt, und es herrschte ein reges Kommen und Gehen durch die drei verschiedenen Eingänge.

Bewaffnete Männer überwachten den reibungslosen Ablauf der Geschäfte, die getätigt wurden.

            „So etwas hatte ich nicht erwartet", sagte Haldir, wider Willen beeindruckt. „Was genau geht hier vor?"

            „Es ist unser Lager – und Umschlagplatz. Die gestohlenen Waren werden zu unseren Hehlern gebracht oder selbst von ihnen abgeholt. Die Angehörigen anderer Gilden versuchen hin und wieder, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen, doch es hat noch nie jemand geschafft, sich zurechtzufinden. Die drei Ausgänge aus der Höhle führen in ein riesiges, verworrenes Tunnelsystem, das nur unsere Vertrauten kennen und deren Ausgänge in der ganzen Stadt verteilt liegen. Euch hat das nicht zu interessieren, da Ihr diese Höhle nur in Begleitung der Herrschaften betreten werdet. Zumindest bis Ihr Euch eingelebt habt."

Also war man nicht bereit, ihm bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Haldir prägte sich mit einem schnellen Blick so viele Einzelheiten wie möglich ein. Es gab einen Wasserlauf, der über den Boden sickerte und als Tränke für einige Pferde diente, die in einem Gatter zusammenstanden. En Plan entstand in seinem Kopf, doch er verschob ihn für später. Es existierte bereits ein Flut von Beweisen gegen Dolphren, doch Haldir wusste, dass es noch mehr Dinge gab, die er in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Die Standorte anderer Gilden, die Namen ihrer Anführer und vieles mehr.

Wenn er zu schnell vorging und vielleicht schon in dieser Nacht dem Wirt des „Grünen Lindwurms" Bericht erstatten würde, würde man ihn möglicherweise verfolgen und bis Aragorn reagieren konnte, wäre er wahrscheinlich tot, die Höhle leergeräumt und die Treppe zum Gildenhaus verschüttet.

            „Welche Regeln sollte ich noch beachten?", wollte Haldir wissen. Kaluu ließ seine Zähne blitzen.

            „Die Regeln der Gilde. Erstens: beraube niemanden, der ärmer ist als Du. Zweitens: töte niemanden, der Dich nicht töten will. Drittens: das Wort der Herrschaften ist Gesetz. Die vierte Regel ist eher ungeschrieben, aber genauso wichtig wie die anderen: frag niemanden nach seiner Vergangenheit, wenn Du keine Probleme haben willst."

            „Damit kann ich leben", sagte Haldir nachdenklich, als sie die Treppe wieder hinaufstiegen und Kaluu ihm den versteckten Schalter oberhalb der Tür zeigte, der sie in die Bibliothek zurückführte.

***

De Abend kam und vor den Butzenscheiben verschwand das ohnehin trübe Licht des Tages, bis nur noch Schwarz übrig blieb. Die Gänge des Hauses wurden von einigen Öllampen erhellt, als Haldir sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen wollte.

Da er nichts Genaues über seine Pflichten gehört hatte, vermutete er, dass Maeva ihn erst an nächsten Morgen benötigen würde. Als er die Hand auf den Türknauf zu seinem Zimmer legte, hörte er jedoch ihre leise Stimme, die aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter drang.

Obwohl er wusste, dass es eigentlich nichts mit seiner Mission zu tun hatte, derart private Gespräche mitanzuhören, schlich er näher an die nur angelehnte Tür zum Kinderzimmer und spähte hinein.

Maeva saß auf dem Bett ihrer Tochter, in einen weiten Morgenrock eingehüllt, die bloßen Beine auf der Decke gekreuzt. Alys hing an ihren Lippen, die Augen schon vom Schlaf halb geschlossen. Gerade hob Maeva zum dramatischen Höhepunkt der Geschichte an.

            „ Und so schlich er also durch den geheimen Gang hinein in die Höhle des Drachen. Er wusste, dass dort wunderbar Schätze lagerten und träumte davon, sie einmal mit bloßem Augen zu sehen."

Alys gähnte herzhaft.

            „Das ist langweilig. Erzähl mir lieber etwas von den Elben Haben sie immer spitze Ohren?"

Maeva lächelte und Haldir betrachtete ihr Profil, als sie sich über ihre Tochter beugte, die Bettdecke über dem zerbrechlichen Kinderkörper zurechtzog und Alys auf die Stirn küsste.

            „Ja, sie haben immer spitze Ohren und sie sind immer sehr schön anzusehen. Aber sie sind können auch kalt und eingebildet sein, weil sie schon so lange auf der Welt sind, dass sie den Wert des Lebens vergessen haben."

            „Ist der Elb drüben im Zimmer auch so?", fragte Alys, schon halb im Schlaf. Maeva zuckte mit den Schultern.

            „Das werden wir sehen. Er bleibt jetzt etwas länger und wird auf uns beide aufpassen, so wie Ered es getan hat. Ich schlage vor, Du behältst ihn im Auge, mein Schatz, und sagst mir dann, wie Du ihn findest."

            „Ich glaube, er mag keine Kinder", bemerkte Alys altklug und fragte dann: „Mami, warum muss eigentlich immer jemand auf Dich aufpassen?"

            „Weil das da draußen keine Welt ist, die sonderlich gerecht mit Frauen und Kindern umgeht", gab Maeva leise zur Antwort, doch ihre Tochter war schon eingeschlafen, ohne die bitteren Worte zu hören.

Haldir zuckte zurück, als ihr Blick zur Tür wanderte. Obwohl sie ihn unmöglich gehört haben konnte, huschte er in sein Zimmer zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie die Tür des Kinderzimmers schloss. Wenig später hörte er das Klappen einer Verbindungstür und dann trat Ruhe ein.

Haldir drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und atmete dann tief durch. Er bemerkte, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer gewesen war, doch da er keine verräterischen Hinweise bei sich trug, beunruhige es ihn nicht. In seinem Schrank fand er bei genauerer Betrachtung neue Kleidung, Tuniken und Hosen, meist in Schwarz oder Grautönen, Hemden und Stiefel, alles neu und von ausgezeichneter Qualität. Er würde sich gut darin bewegen können.

So leise wie möglich öffnete er das Fenster, das zur Straße hinauslag und sah hinunter. Die Wachen und die Hunde standen unverändert an ihrem Posten, rauchten und tranken, aber alles in Maßen. Er bemerkte ein Gatter mit wildem Wein, der sich zu Maevas Zimmer hinaufrankte. Nebenan brannte noch Licht, doch er beschloss, sie erst am nächsten Tag auf das Gefahrenpotential hinzuweisen, das das Gatter bot.

Er ließ das Fenster geöffnet, um die Geräusche der Nacht zu hören und ein wenig Wind in sein Zimmer zu lassen, dessen Stein ihn schier erschlagen wollte. Dann legte er sich auf das Bett und richtete sich auf eine schlaflose Nacht ein.

***

Mitten in der Nacht gellten die Schreie eines Mannes durch den Flur und Haldir fuhr sofort hoch. Mit einem Sprung war er aus dem Bett und riss die Tür auf.

Er war der Erste, der sich regte, doch nur wenige Sekunden später flogen die Türen von Kaluu und Maeva auf. Der Leibwächter verschwand sofort ohne einen Kommentar in Dolphrens Zimmer, aus dem erneut ein Schrei ertönte. Maeva verharrte in der Tür ihres Zimmers, einen Leuchter mit Kerzen in der Hand. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd und wirkte verschlafen und bleich. Dennoch war es ihm unmöglich, den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

            „Geht wieder schlafen", sagte sie leise und schob sich eine Strähne des dunklen Haars aus dem Gesicht. „Das passiert manchmal. Lasst Euch nicht stören." Dann ging sie den Gang hinunter und betrat das Zimmer ihres Bruders. Wenig später verstummten die gequälten Laute und Haldir verblieb noch einige Momente auf der Schwelle, für den Fall, dass Alys vielleicht etwas gehört hatte und aufwachte. Doch im Kinderzimmer blieb es ruhig und so legte er sich wieder in sein Bett.

Kaluus Worte vom Abend kamen ihm in den Sinn und er begriff, dass die Ereignisse der Nacht unter Regel Vier fielen. Es war das Beste, keinen der Beteiligten darauf anzusprechen. 

Darüber hinaus, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, sollte er sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken um die Menschen in dem Haus machen. Irgendwann würden sie alle entweder im Gefängnis oder am Galgen landen. Mit oder ohne seine Hilfe.


	5. Verschiedene Welten

@Heitzenedera: Ich hoffe, die ersten Absätze klären die Frage aus der Review? *g*

Kapitel 4

Verschiedene Welten

Haldir erwachte und ärgerte sich sofort darüber, überhaupt eingeschlafen zu sein. Allerdings hatte er keine Nacht seit seinem Aufbruch aus Lorien mehr wirklich geruht und so hatte wohl sein Körper einen kleinen Tribut der Anstrengungen gefordert.

Vor dem offenen Fenster stieg gerade die Sonne über den Horizont und die Geräusche der erwachenden Stadt klangen zu ihm hinein. Er stand vom Bett auf, zog sich seine Stiefel an und trat ans Fenster. Vor dem Haus herrschte reges Treiben. Einige Dienstboten hasteten, offenbar verspätet, durch das Eisentor und tauschten ein paar Worte mit den Torwächtern.

Der Geruch frisch gebackenen Brotes stieg Haldir in die Nase und in diesem Moment begriff er, dass er sich viel zu wohl in diesem Haus fühlte. Es war ein gemütliches, umtriebiges Heim, in dem jeder seinen Platz hatte. Und das machte es doppelt schwierig, in den Menschen Verbrecher zu sehen, die ihren Lebensunterhalt damit verdienten, sich das anzueignen, was ihnen nicht gehörte.

Er musste seine Skrupel beseitigen, die Intimsphäre des Geschwisterpaares verletzen, wovor er mehr als einmal zurückgeschreckt war, auch in der vergangenen Nacht.

Entschlossen machte er das Fenster zu und trat in den Gang. Dort war nichts zu sehen, doch er entschied sich, erst einmal etwas zu essen und dann auf den geeigneten Moment für die Durchsuchung der Zimmer zu warten. Er benötigte neben den Dingen, die er gesehen hatte, handfeste Beweise für das Treiben der Gilde. Diebesgut war schnell fortzuschaffen – Papiere sprachen eine völlig andere Sprache.

In der Küche wurde er von einem plumpen Dienstmädchen fast über den Haufen gerannt, das bei seinem Anblick völlig vergaß, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. In dem großen, hellen Raum wurde es plötzlich merklich stiller und Haldir musste sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass diese Menschen wahrscheinlich noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben einen Elben gesehen hatten.

            „Guten Morgen", sagte er höflich.

Sein Blick fiel durch die Fenster und er erhaschte einen Blick auf grüne Baumwipfel, die sich im Wind bewegten. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen und das schien den Ausschlag zu geben. Die Köchin, eine rundliche Frau mittleren Alters, die von einigen hässlichen Narben im Gesicht und rund um den Hals veranstaltet wurde, schenkte ihm ein breites, fröhliches Grinsen, das sie sehr hübsch und jugendlich wirken ließ.

            „Ach, Ihr seid der neue Wachhund für die Herrin! Ich bin Lita und wann immer Ihr etwas zu essen wünscht, mache ich es für Euch. So ein stattlicher Kerl, wie Ihr es seid, hat sicher einen Mordsappetit."

Haldir konnte nur nicken und wurde dann auf eine Bank neben der Gartentür gedrängt, wo er sich niederlassen musste und die nächste halbe Stunde mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten verwöhnt wurde. Mit der Zeit entspannte er sich und als Maeva zur Küchentür hereinkam, ähnlich aufreizend gekleidet wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, fühlte er sich akzeptiert und gemocht. In Hinsicht auf seinen Stand in der Gemeinschaft der Diebe war das ein Vorteil, sagte er sich.

Maeva begrüße ihn mit einem Lächeln und nahm ein hastiges Frühstück zu sich, bevor sie mit Litas Hilfe einige Körbe mit Lebensmitteln packte.

            „Kommt mit", sagte sie dann zu Haldir und schnallte sich einen der Körbe auf den Rücken. „Ich zeige Euch die Stadt, wie ihr sie bislang wohl noch nicht gesehen habt."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte sie nicht.

***

Haldir stellte den Korb, den Maeva ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, auf den Boden und sah sich erschüttert um.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, innerhalb der ringförmig angelegten Stadtmauern der Hauptstadt des Reiches ein derartiges Elend zu sehen. In dem gesamten Viertel, das sich um das Gildenhaus erstreckte, gab es Hunderte kleine, baufällige Hütten aus Holz, schief genagelt und sicherlich den großen Stürmen nichtgewachsen, die über die Ebenen unterhalb des Gebirges fegten.

Die Straßen waren nicht befestigt und von den Regenfällen vergangener Tage aufgeweicht. Unrat lag überall herum und stank. Das lockte Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer an, das sich nicht von der Anwesenheit der Menschen stören ließ. Angeekelt beobachtet Haldir, wie ein kleines Mädchen in einem Abfallhaufen saß und auf die Bisse der sich gestört fühlenden Nager nur mit müden Bewegungen reagierte, als sie nach etwas zu essen suchte.

            „Ganz gleich welcher Herrscher auf dem Thron sitzt, an diesem Bild wird sich nie etwas ändern", sagte Maeva bitter und winkte die beiden bewaffneten Männer, die sie und Haldir begleitet hatten, heran. Die Tücher über den Körben wurden zur Seite gezogen und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

In Lumpen gekleidete Kinder sausten als erste heran und erhielten Brot und ein wenig Gemüse, danach kamen auch die Erwachsenen und ganz zuletzt die Alten und Kranken. Maeva sorgte dafür, dass jeder einen gerechten Teil bekam und wechselte freundliche Worte mit den Menschen, erkundigte sich nach Beschwerden und der Gesundheit.

Dann holte sie die Frauen ein Stück zur Seite und Haldir beobachtete, wie kleine Beutel aus den tiefen Taschen von Maevas Röcken unauffällig ihren Besitzer wechselten. Auch einige Huren mischten sich unter die Gruppe, verlebt wirkende Frauen jeden Alters, die ihre Körper zur Schau stellten mit einer Aufdringlichkeit, hinter der Verzweiflung zu erkennen war. Obwohl die anderen Frauen sie mit abschätzigen Blicken bedachten, machte Maeva keinen Unterschied bei ihren Zuwendungen, im Gegenteil, sie benahm sich noch ein stückweit herzlicher, als sie es eh schon tat.

Als die Körbe geleert waren, blieben die Menschen noch ein Zeitlang auf der Straße stehen, um miteinander zu reden, doch nach und nach kehrten sie in ihre Häuser und damit in das Elend ihres Lebens zurück.

            „Warum habt Ihr den Frauen das Geld gegeben?", erkundigte sich Haldir, als er an Maeva herantrat.

            „Weil die Männer das wenige, was sie verdienen, sofort in die nächste Kneipe tragen", gab sie zurück und als sie seiner schockierten Miene ansichtig wurde, erkundigte sie sich: „Gibt es bei den Elben keine Armen?"

            „Nein", gab er nach einigem Zögern zu. „Jeder tut das, was ihm bei seiner Geburt bestimmt ist. So wird ein Elb eben Stallmeister oder Bogenschütze oder einfach Künstler, ohne dass er fürchten muss, nicht versorgt zu werden. Der Wald gibt uns alles, was wir brauchen. Die Bäume formen sich durch unseren Zuspruch zu Häusern, in meiner Heimat nennt man sie Talane. Aber am wichtigsten ist wohl, dass jeder Elb den anderen respektiert, so wie er ist."

            „Eine ideale Gesellschaft also?" Ihre Stimme klang zur gleichen Zeit skeptisch und spöttisch. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sie sich um und bedeutete den Männern, zusammenzupacken. Sie schlugen den Weg zurück ein. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Maeva um und meinte trocken: „Nun ja, so gut kann sie nicht sein, wenn sie Euch herausgeworfen hat."

***

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachten sie in der Stadt und machten einige Besorgungen, vor allem Lebensmittel, die schnell wieder aus der Hand gegeben wurden. Zum Mittagessen kehrten sie ins Haus zurück, bei dem Haldir beinahe einen Eklat in der Küche verursachte, als er Litas Schweinebraten ablehnte. Reichlich entnervt, war er dankbar, dass Maeva und ihr Bruder, der übermüdet wirkte, sich für den Nachmittag in die Bibliothek zurückzogen. Er kam auf den Gedanken, ihnen zu folgen, doch Kaluu stand die ganze Zeit vor der geschlossenen Tür. So würde ihm also nur noch die Nacht bleiben.

Also zog er sich an den einzigen Ort zurück, der ihm Ruhe und Frieden versprach. Der Garten war nicht groß, aber wie versprochen sehr schön angelegt. Begrenzt von den Mauern andere Häuser, reckten sich einige Linden in den leicht bewölkten Himmel. Eine kleine Rasenfläche mit einer Bank lud zum Verweilen ein und selbst einige kleine Blumen hatten sich aus der kargen Erde hervorgekämpft.

Leisen Stimmen murmelten in seiner Nähe und erst konnte er nicht einordnen, woher sie kamen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an das kleine Fenster in der Bibliothek, das er am Abend zuvor gemerkt hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass es zum Garten zeigte, doch nun, da er das Blitzen von Glas hinter einem wilden Busch bemerkte, freute er sich über die Begebenheit.

Leise näherte er sich dem Fenster, das zwar geschlossen war, seinen Ohren jedoch nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. An die weinüberrankte Gartenmauer gepresst, lauschte er.

Maevas Stimme klang gepresst.

            „Dieser Elb in meinem Nacken macht mit verrückt. Er sieht alles, hört alles und macht mich mit seiner Art verrückt. Der hat keine Ahnung vom wahren Leben! Vom Wald in die Stadt! Du kannst eher etwas mit ihm anfangen als ich! Stell ihn in die Ecke, ist ein schöner Anblick!"

            „Jetzt bist Du ungerecht!" Dolphren klang ungeduldig. „Du hast mit jedem neuen Leibwächter anfangs immer ein Problem und das legt sich mit der Zeit. Wenn es eine entsprechend ausgebildete Frau gäbe, dann würde ich sie Dir schicken, aber-."

            „Ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

            „Ja, ich weiß. Aber denk doch an die Kleine. Du kannst nicht immer auch ein Auge auf sie haben. So wie gestern. Haldir hat bewiesen, dass er sich einsetzen kann."

Maeva schwieg eine Zeitlang, und als sie das nächste Mal sprach, schwankte ihre Stimme bedenklich.

            „Willst Du mir damit sagen, dass ich nicht auf mein Kind aufpassen kann? Das war ein Unfall und Kinder haben nun mal Unfälle."

            „Ja, Kinder, deren Mütter sich den ganzen Tag um andere Menschen kümmern und Nachts Einbrüche verüben und die solche Sehnsucht haben, dass sie einfach so auf die Straße laufen." Dolphrens Stimme klang hart. „Wenn Du schon keine Zeit für sie hast, dann sorge wenigstens für Ihre Sicherheit und vergiss Deine Aversionen gegen Männer."

Er erhielt keine Antwort mehr. Schritte verklangen und eine Tür knallte wenig später hart ins Schloss.


	6. Feuerprobe

So, ein etwas längeres Kapitel als sonst. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!? Danke übrigens für die Reviews, die verschönern mir den Tag!

Kapitel 5

Feuerprobe

Maeva zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Haldir hatte damit etwas freie Zeit und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, in den Garten zurückzukehren und darauf zu warten, dass sich in der Bibliothek etwas tat, doch in der Küche traf er auf Kaluu, der ebenfalls nichts zu tun haben schien.

Der riesige Mann trank gerade einen Tasse Tee und winkte Haldir heran.

            „Sie streiten sich öfters mal", sagte er lapidar und goss dem Elben auch eine Tasse ein, die er entgegennahm. „Dann geht jeder auf sein Zimmer und schmollt, bis sie sich wieder vertragen. Sie sind eben aufeinander angewiesen."

            „Streit?" Haldir gab vor, nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch Kaluu grinste wissend.

            „Ihr wart doch im Garten. Da dürfte es nicht zu überhören gewesen sein." Haldir schrak innerlich zusammen, doch er rang sich ein Nicken ab. Kaluu grinste. „Macht Euch nichts draus. Solche Dinge bleiben hier nie ein Geheimnis. Wir sind hier so etwas wie eine Familie und deshalb teilen wir unsere Nöte miteinander."

            „Und die Schreie?", erkundigte sich Haldir, wissend, dass es reichlich gewagt war, nach den wenigen Tagen, die er schon im Haus war. Der Leibwächter stutzte für einen Moment, dann entspannte er sich wieder.

            „Alpträume", sagte er schließlich und wirkte bedrückt. „Dolphren ist vor zwei Jahren während eines Einbruchs aufgegriffen worden und im Kerker gelandet. Er spricht nicht darüber, was in der Woche geschah, bevor wir ihn befreien konnten, doch es kommt oft vor, dass ihn die Erinnerungen in der Nacht überfallen." Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht alles erzählen konnte oder wollte. Schließlich setzte er hinzu: „Maeva und ich sitzen dann für einige Zeit bei ihm, nachdem wir ihn geweckt haben und dann geht es ihm besser."

Haldir machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz und nahm sich vor, eben diese Zeit das nächste Mal für eine Durchsuchung zu nutzen.

Alys stürmte in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von einer molligen jungen Frau mit flachsblonden Zöpfen, die sichtlich verzweifelt wirkte.

            „Junge Dame, komm sofort wieder her!", sagte sie streng, doch Alys kletterte schon an Kaluu herum, der sie ohne Probleme auf seine Schulter setzte.

            „Ach, lass sie doch, Keera", brummt der Schwarze und kitzelte Alys, die quietschend herumzappelte. „Den ganzen Tag Lernen, das kann doch nicht gut sein für das Kind."

            „Die Herrin besteht darauf und ich führe nur das aus, was sie mir sagt", gab das Kindermädchen mit gekränktem Stolz zurück und lehnte sich auf mehlige Arbeitsfläche. Lita, die mit schwingenden Röcken aus der Speisekammer trat, drückte ihr eine herzhaft duftende Pastete in die Hand.

            „Spricht man über mich?" Maeva stand in der Tür, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Plötzlich hatten alle in der Küche etwas zu tun und sahen überall hin, nur nicht zu der Herrin des Hauses, auf deren Stirn eine steile Falte entstanden war. Als sie die Verlegenheit bemerkte, lächelte sie plötzlich. Kaluu setzte Alys auf dem Boden ab und diese flog direkt zu ihrer Mutter.

            „Erzählst Du mir heute Abend die Geschichte weiter?", fragte sie und Haldir dachte, dass dem Augenaufschlag der Kleinen wohl niemand gewachsen sein konnte. Maeva schüttelte den Kopf.

            „Ich muss heute noch einige Dinge erledigen und weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme. Aber wenn Du dann noch wach sein solltest, können wir mal sehen."

Haldir, der nichts von ihren Plänen wusste, blickte sie fragend an, doch Maeva reagierte nicht darauf. Sie fasste ihre Tochter an die Hand und führte sie aus der Küche.

***

Der Abend kam und es begann zu regnen und zu stürmen, wie es nach dem trüben Tag zu erwarten gewesen war. Die Dienstboten verließen nach und nach das Haus, das in jene Schweigsamkeit verfiel, die Haldir schon am vergangenen Abend bemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, bei offener Tür, zum Zeichen dafür, dass er einsatzbereit war, denn was immer Maeva an diesem Abend vorhatte, er würde sie wahrscheinlich begleiten müssen.

Gerade als er mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich zurückzuziehen, da die Nacht immer weiter fortschritt, erschien Maeva im Türrahmen. Sie war eine der wenigen Frauen, die er jemals in Hosen gesehen hatte und der Anblick erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ihn nicht weiterbringen würde, die Frau attraktiv zu finden. Unter einem schlichten, schwarzen Mantel trug sie enganliegende Kleidung, das Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie vor, in dieser Nacht nicht aufzufallen. An ihrem Gürtel hingen ein Kurzschwert, ein Seil und andere Gerätschaften.

            „Bewaffnet Euch und nehmt Euren Mantel mit, es ist kalt", befahl sie kurzangebunden, wartete aber geduldig, bis er fertig war. Dann eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und in die leer Bibliothek, in der nur eine Öllampe brannte. Das Regal schwang beiseite, als sie mit geübtem Griff die Tür zur Geheimtreppe betätigte und ihn in die Höhle hinunter führte.

Dort herrschte im Gegensatz zum Inneren des Hauses eine gewisse Unruhe. Dolphren und Kaluu standen mit drei weiteren, ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Männern zusammen. Gerade als Haldir eintraf, verteilte der Hausherr kleine Phiolen an jeden und hielt auch Haldir eine hin.

            „Was ist das?", fragte er, als er sie ergriff.

            „Gift", sagte Dolphren mit einem verzerrten Lächeln. Sein Gesicht war blass und einige Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Stirn. „Wenn Ihr im Kerker landet, solltet Ihr die Möglichkeit haben, Euch den Tod zu geben."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar steckte Haldir die Phiole in seine Gürteltasche und versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als Dolphren mühsam an ihm vorbeihumpelte und auch Maeva das Gift überreichte. Dass der Mann versehrt war, war Haldir gar nicht aufgefallen, aber nun überraschte es ihn nicht, dass Maeva eine derart wichtige Rolle in der Verbrecherorganisation spielte.

            „Wir werden uns heute das Lagerhaus von Rizo dem Fetten vor", sagte sie nun und die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer wandte sich ihr zu. Dolphren und Kaluu zogen sich zurück und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wer von nun an das Kommando hatte. „Wie Ihr sicher wisst, hat er drei unserer Leute an die Stadtwache verraten. Das wird er heute bereuen. Wie ich erfahren habe, lagert er seit gestern extrem wertvolle Stoffe, Alkoholika und Gewürze ein. Wird werden einbrechen, die Kasse im Kontor aufbrechen und das ganze Gebäude abbrennen."

Die Männer nickten und ihnen stand fiebrige Aufregung in die Gesichter geschrieben. Haldir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, nun doch mit seinen Prinzipein brechen zu müssen, aber er wusste, dass er keinen Rückzieher machen durfte. Darüber hinaus würde ihn Aragorn aus dem Gefängnis holen, wenn die Sache schief ging. Zumindest hoffte er das.

***

Eiskalter Regen schlug Haldir ins Gesicht, als er um die Ecke spähte. In der schmutzigen Gasse vor dem Lagerhaus war nichts zu sehen, doch Maeva hatte ihm bedeutet, dass auf dem Dach des Gebäudes zwei Wachen standen. Sie war mit einem der Männer auf ein benachbartes Haus geklettert und schlich sich in diesem Moment an die Wächter heran.

Seine Erfahrung als Krieger bewahrte Haldir davor, in irgendeiner Form nervös zu werden, doch behagte ihm die Art, wie Maeva vorging, überhaupt nicht. Er zog es vor, seinem Gegner selbst ins Gesicht zu sehen und sich mit dessen Kräften zu messen. Der Kampf auf den Straßen, voller Heimlichkeit und Rachsucht, kam ihm feige und falsch vor. Doch es war der Weg, den die Diebe gingen und er musste akzeptieren, dass auch er jetzt in ihren Augen ein Dieb und Verbrecher war.

Dumpfe Schläge erklangen vom Dach und plötzlich sausten zwei Körper zu Boden, die mit einem satten Platschen auf dem schlammigen Boden aufschlugen. Die beiden Wächter waren offensichtlich bewusstlos und durch den weichen Fall nicht allzu schwer verletzt worden. Haldir blickte zum Dach hoch und entdeckte Maeva, die gespannt in di Gasse hinunterblickte.

Die beiden Männer bei Haldir reagierten schneller als er. Mit geübten Griffen fesselten und knebelten sie die Männer der feindlichen Diebesgilde und versteckten sie in einem Abfallhaufen. Dann näherten sie sich der Lagerhaustür, wo sie sich im Schatten verbargen. Haldir, der sein in der Dunkelheit leuchtendes Haar unter einer Kapuze verborgen hatte, blieb weiterhin an der Ecke stehen, um die Hauptstrasse im Auge zu behalten.

In der Ferne sah er etwas Bewegung, doch da am Ende der Strasse ein gut besuchtes Wirtshaus lag, vermutete er in den schwankenden Gestalten ein paar Zecher, die nach Hause schwankten, was sich später auch als wahr herausstellte Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, was Maeva über die Männer gesagt hatten, die das Geld ihrer Familien vertranken.

Die Tür zum Lagerhaus schwang knarrend auf und die beiden Männer glitten lautlos hinein. Eine kleine Weile verging, in der nichts geschah, doch plötzlich nahm Haldir eine Bewegung auf dem Dach wahr. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er bemerkte, wie eine dunkle Gestalt über das Dach schlich und dann verschwand.

Im selben Moment brach im Lager das Chaos aus. Schreie wurden laut und Stahl prallte auf Stahl. Ein durchdringender Brandgeruch stieg Haldir in die Nase, Grund genug für ihn, sein Schwert zu ziehen und in das Gebäude zu rennen. Drinnen war für das menschliche Auge wenig zu erkennen, doch Haldir bemerkte sofort, dass sich Maeva und ihre Männer gegen ein halbes Dutzend Angreifer zur Wehr setzten, die sie überrascht haben mussten.

In einer Ecke des Lagerhauses leckten Flammen über die aufgestapelten Kisten. Das feuchte Holz qualmte und stank bestialisch, so dass Haldir die Augen tränten, auch wenn er am weitsten von dem Brandherd entfernt war. Anscheinend war es Maeva noch gelungen, nach dem Einbruch in das Kontor das Feuer zu legen, doch ihre Flucht war von den Angreifern vereitelt worden.

Haldir sprang ohne zu zögern in das Kampfgetümmel und teilte die ersten Hiebe aus, wohl darauf bedacht, keinen seiner Gegner tödlich zu verletzen. Für die Sache, für die er in diesem Augenblick kämpfte, würde er sich nicht dazu bringen lassen, einen Menschen zu töten, ganz gleich, ob dieser genau diese Absicht hatte oder nicht.

Maeva neben ihm führte eine schnelle und geschickte Klinge und nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihre Gegner, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie stieß einem der Männer ihr Schwert in den Magen und riss es mit einer schnellen Bewegung heraus, so dass das Blut ihr entgegenspritzte und sie besudelte. Der Sterbende fiel ihr zu Füßen und sie wandte sich dem nächsten zu, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Das Feuer hatte die Deckensparren erreicht und bereits den hinteren Teil der Halle samt dem Kontor verschlungen. Krachend fielen Holzstücke zu Boden und das Atmen war fast unerträglich in all dem Qualm. Maevas Männer versuchten sich so gut wie möglich zurückzuziehen, doch die Angreifer hatten sie soweit in die Ecke gedrängt, dass es ihnen  kaum möglich war zu fliehen. 

Haldir schlug seinen Schwertgriff gegen die Schläfe seines Gegners und dieser sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Als er sich umsah, ertönte über ihm ein hässliches Knirschen und er begriff sofort, was geschah. Er erwischte Maeva an der Kapuze ihres Mantels und zog kräftig. Sie taumelte, fiel nach hinten und landete in seinen Armen, im selben Moment, als die brennenden Deckenbalken herabstürzten und ihren Gegner unter sich begruben, an der Stelle, an der sie bislang gestanden hatte.

Das Kampfgeschehen  stockte, denn plötzlich war keiner von Rizos Männern mehr in dem brennenden Ring, den die Wände und der hoch lodernde Balken bildeten und in dem Maeva, Haldir und ihre Begleiter eingeschlossen waren. Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen stürzten die Angreifer aus der Tür und ließen sie allein.

Maeva machte sich mit einer unwilligen Geste von Haldir los, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn nicht sonderlich leiden konnte und starrte entsetzt auf das Inferno vor ihren Augen. Sie hustete, als eine Wolke schwarzen Rauches zu ihr herüberwehte.

            „Was machen wir?", krächzte sie und steckte ihr Schwert weg. Haldir wischte sich die von der Hitze tränenden Augen und erkannte dann die einzig Möglichkeit, wie sie das Gebäude verlassen konnten. Unter dem Dachfirst entlang der Wände befand sich ein schmaler Stützbalken, der sie in das nicht brennende Ende der Halle bringen würde – falls sie nicht herunterfielen.

Er spurtete zu einem an der Wand gestapelten Kistenberg, der noch nicht Feuer gefangen hatte und kletterte hinauf, so weit es ging. Die oberste Kiste schwankte bedenklich, als er darauf zu stehen kam und nach oben zu dem Balken blickte.

            „Haldir!" Er drehte sich um und sah Maeva, die ihm hinterherkam, ebenso wie ihre Männer, die verstanden hatte, dass er eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gefunden hatte. Sie löste das Seil von ihrem Gürtel und warf es ihm zu. Blitzschnell verknotete er ein Ende, um es schwerer zu machen und warf es dann hinauf.

Er brauchte drei Versuche, um es über den Balken zu bekommen und mit jedem Mal wurde es schwerer, da Wogen der Hitze und beißender Qualm zu ihm aufstiegen. Erste Flammen leckten über den Kistenstapel.

            „Los, Ihr zuerst!", sagte er zu Maeva, die den Kopf schüttelte und ihren Männer den Vortritt ließ. Erst als sie sah, wie sie den Balken erklommen hatten und mühsam zwischen Balken und Dach geduckt über das Flammenmeer zu kriechen begannen, sprang sie an das Seil und zog sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft nach oben. Haldir folgte ihr und erreichte den Balken in dem Moment, in dem der Stapel krachend in sich zusammenbrach und ein Meer von Funken zu ihnen hinaufschickte.

Er fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz im Gesicht und hätte fast den Halt verloren, doch Maeva griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück, obwohl sie dabei selbst auf dem schmalen Balken bedenklich ins Wanken geriet. Schließlich fing sie sich wieder und so robbten sie so schnell wie es eben ging über die hochschlagenden Flammen der niedergestürzten Balken. Hinter ihnen hatte das Feuer das Dach erreicht und fraß sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch das Holz, das, obwohl es nass war, brannte wie Zunder und bestialisch stank. Auch der Balken hatte inzwischen Feuer gefangen und knarrte bedrohlich unter ihnen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch er brechen würde.

Haldir hustete und seine überanstrengten Augen tränten. Die Formen vor ihm verschwammen und er blinzelte verärgert, bis sich sein Blick wieder klärte. Die Männer hatten das sichere Ende bereits erreicht und einen stabilen Kistenberg gefunden, um herabzusteigen. Maeva hatte ihn ebenfalls fast erreicht, als Haldir spürte, wie der Balken unter ihnen mit einem heftigen Ruck nachgab.

Mit einem Schrei, der in dem splitternden Krachen des Holzes und dem Rauschen der Flammen unterging, stürzte Maeva ab und Haldir hinterher, mit dem Gedanken, dass er seine Aufgabe wohl in zweifacher Hinsicht nicht erfüllt hatte.


	7. Verdacht

Kapitel 6

Verdacht

Der Aufprall presste Haldir kurzzeitig die Luft aus den Lungen, doch als er frische Luft einatmete, die aus der geöffneten Tür des Lagerhauses hineinzog, kehrten seine Lebensgeister mit einem Schlag zurück. Erstaunt erkannte er, dass ein Stapel Stoffe seinen Fall abgebremst hatte und er außer ein paar blauen Flecken und der Verbrennung im Gesicht unversehrt war.

Er rollte sich herum und erblickte Maeva, die ebenfalls auf den Stoffen gelandet war. Doch sie hatte weniger Glück gehabt als er, denn der herabgestürzte Balken lag halb über ihrem reglosen Körper. Sie so zu sehen war wie ein unwillkommener Schlag in die Magengrube für ihn und er beeilte sich, zu ihr zu gelangen und den Balken zur Seite zu schieben.

An ihrer Stirn klaffte eine hässliche Platzwunde, doch auch wenn keine weiteren äußerlichen Verletzungen zu sehen waren, war es zu erwarten, dass der Balken zumindest ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte.

Hilfreiche Arme streckten sich ihm entgegen und halfen dabei, Maeva von dem Stapel Stoff herunter und aus der Halle zu tragen. Draußen wütete das Unwetter mit unverminderter Stärke, doch es schien nicht die Kraft zu haben, das Feuer zu löschen.

            „Weg hier!", rief einer der Männer und Haldir lud sich Maevas schlaffen Körper auf die Schultern. Dann folgte er den Dieben durch das Gewirr der Straßen und Gassen, die sie zum Gildenhaus zurückführten.

Sie verzichteten darauf, den Tunnel zu nehmen, dessen Verlauf sich Haldir eingeprägt hatte, sondern rannten durch den eigentlichen Eingang des Gildenhauses. Die Torwächter sahen sie schon von weitem kommen und rissen das Gatter weit auf. Die erschrockenen Hunde jaulten auf, als die Männer vor Haldir die Haustür aufstießen und laut nach Dolphren und einem Arzt brüllten.

Haldir brachte Maeva in ihr Schlafzimmer, das er unverschlossen vorfand. Es war ein großer, gemütlicher Raum, der ziemlich unordentlich war. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und betrachtete ihr blasses Gesicht mit einer seltsamen Mischung von Gefühlen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Dolphren humpelte in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Kaluu.

            „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dolphren gereizt und beugte sich über seine Schwester. Seine Finger suchten ihren Puls und er atmete ein wenig auf.

            „Wir wurden überrascht, als das Lager bereits in Brand stand und konnten uns nur mit knapper Mühe retten. Ein Balken fiel herunter. Es tut mir leid, ich konnte sie nicht davor bewahren."

Dolphren murmelte etwas, das Haldir nicht verstand, aber er erkannte, dass es besser war, sich zurückzuziehen.

***  
  


            „Mamas Tür ist abgeschlossen", sagte eine kleine Stimme und Haldir, der auf seinem bett lag und an die Decke starrte, fuhr zusammen. Alys stand in seiner wie stets geöffneten Zimmertür und lächelte verunsichert. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd und wirkte verschlafen, in ihren großen Augen schimmerte Angst. „Ihr ist etwas passiert, oder?"

Haldir öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, fühlte sich aber etwas überfordert. Kinder machten ihn, wenn er sie denn einmal traf, nervös. Sie waren klein, zerbrechlich und eigentlich noch keine fertigen Menschen. Aber Alys bracht es fertig, eine Seite ihm ihn anzurühren, die er an sich selbst noch nicht kannte.

            „Komm, setz Dich her", bat her und half Alys auf die Matratze. In einer Wolke weißen Stoffes krabbelte sie ans Kopfende und kuschelte sich in eines der großen Kissen. Haldir setzte sich neben sie. „Ich war heute Abend mit Deiner Mutter unterwegs und sie ist hingefallen. Es wird sicher alles wieder gut."

Alys schüttelte den Kopf.

            „Du musst gar nicht lügen, Haldir. Ich weiß, was Mama macht. Sie klaut anderen Leuten Dinge, damit ich eine gute Erziehung bekomme. Sie hat das mal zu Dolphren gesagt und ich habe zugehört." Plötzlich warf sie sich an Haldirs Brust, umschlang ihn mit den dünnen Ärmchen und begann zu weinen. Etwas hilflos nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte ihre zuckenden Schultern. „Ich will gar nicht, dass ich etwas lerne, wenn Mama dann immer verletzt wird."

Bittere Tränen durchnässte seine Tunika.

            „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Maeva nur das Beste für Dich will. Aber wenn Du willst, werde ich mit ihr sprechen."

Alys nickte und hob den Kopf. Sie lächelte wieder etwas.

            „Du bist ja doch ganz nett, Haldir."

            „Danke schön", sagte er und blickte hinunter auf das kleine Mädchen, das sich vertrauensvoll wieder an ihn kuschelte. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sich auch noch dieser Bewohner des Hauses in sein Herz schlich, denn er hatte begriffen, dass er Maeva und Dolphren  mochte und sich immer schwerer mit dem Gedanken tat, sie zu verraten.

Eine kleine Weile verging, in denen er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Auf dem Flur erklangen Schritte und Türenschlagen, doch niemand kam, um ihn zu sehen. Irgendwann schlief Alys ein, er merkte es an ihren ruhigen Atemzügen. Er wartete, bis er sicher war, dass sie nicht erwachen würde, dann stand er auf und trug sie vorsichtig in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Sorgfältig legte er sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Für einen Moment setzt er sich auf die Bettkanten und sah sich um. Er sah einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem sich Bücher und Lernmaterial stapelten, doch auch genug Spielzeug für ein normales Kind. Dass Alys sich in ihre Situation eingeengt fühlte, musste wirklich daran liegen, dass sie ihre Mutter vermisste.

Er wusste nicht ganz, warum er sich bereiterklärt hatte, für das Kind einzustehen, doch Versprechen mussten gehalten werden.

***

Vor der Tür von Alys Zimmer wartete Dolphren, die Arme verschränkt, an die Wand gelehnt.

            „Der Arzt ist grade bei ihr", sagte er. Die Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie ist auch schon wieder wach und wenn sie Glück hat, kommt sie mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen davon."

            „Das ist gut", meinte Haldir, dem nicht recht einfiel, was er sagen sollte.

Dolphren druckste etwas herum.

            „Nun ja, sie hat mir erzählt, was Ihr getan habt. Ohne Euch wäre die ganze Sache nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Kommt, trinkt etwas mit mir."

Er humpelte mühsam den Flur entlang und die Treppe hinunter. Haldir folgte ihm in das Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl, während Dolphren einige Lampen entzündete und aus seinem Regal eine Karaffe und zwei Gläser nahm.

Haldir nahm den edlen Wein dankend an und trank einen Schluck. Anerkennend hob er die Augenbrauen.

            „Ein guter Tropfen", sagte er. „Wo habt Ihr ihn her?"

            „Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen, wenn es das ist, was Ihr damit meint." Dolphren grinste, aber es lag Bitternis in dieser Regung. „Ich habe in neues Standbein für mich entdeckt. Wir besitzen eine kleine Handelsflotte, die die Küsten bereist. Zwar hatten wir hin und wieder Begegnungen mit Piraten, aber ich bin optimistisch für die Zukunft."

            „Ihr wollt also das Haus dichtmachen und ehrlich werden, ist es das, was Ihr mir zu sagen versucht?", erkundigte sich Haldir ungläubig. Dolphren schwieg und stürzte erst einmal ein Glas Wein herunter, bevor er zu einer Antwort anhub.

            „Ich bin ein Krüppel mit einem viel zu weichen Herzen und überlasse einen Großteil meiner Unternehmungen und auch die Abrechnungen einer Frau. Was denkt Ihr, was die anderen Diebesfürsten von uns halten? Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie versuchen, sich dieses Haus unter den Nagel zu reißen. Und ich werde dem nicht viel entgegenzusetzen haben mit einem Meer von opportunistischen Dieben und einigen Huren und Bettlern, die uns für unsere guten Werke verteidigen werde."

Dazu fiel Haldir nicht viel ein, doch eine Frag drängte sich ihm unwillkürlich auf, als er an die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht dachte.

            „Ist es eigentlich üblich, dass sich eine große Menge von Bewaffneten in den Lagerhäusern verbirgt?"

            „Sie haben niemals mehr als drei oder vier Wachen. Ich weiß, was Ihr überlegt, und ich bin zu demselben Schluss gekommen."

            „Jemand hat das Unternehmen verraten." Haldir entsann sich an die Bewegung auf dem Dach. „Ich habe eine schwarz gekleidete Figur gesehen und meine, dass sie nicht bei dem Kampf im Lager teilgenommen hat. Ein Überwacher ohne Zweifel."

            „Ich mache mir weniger Gedanken darüber, an wen wir verraten wurden." Dolphren presste die Fingerspitzen zusammen und warf Haldir einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Viel wichtiger ist es, wer in diesem Haus die undichte Stelle ist."


	8. Annäherung

Kapitel 7

Annäherung

In dieser Nacht schloss Haldir seine Tür und schlief traumlos. Dolphrens Verdacht beunruhigte ihn weniger, als er gedacht hatte. Wenn sich der Hausherr auf einen möglichen Verräter konzentrierte, dann sicherlich nicht auf ihn. Er war erst knapp eine Woche im Haus und nicht eingeweiht in die Vorgänge und Diebeszüge. Eigentlich kam ihm der Verrat sehr gelegen. Darüber hinaus wusste er, dass Dolphren ihm soweit traute, ihm von seinen Zukunftsplänen zu erzählen. Dass er Maeva gerettet hatte, kam noch hinzu, um ihn im Haus ein wenig beliebter zu machen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er gut erholt auf, obwohl seine Lunge noch ein wenig von dem Rauch gereizt war. Nachdem er in die Küche gegangen und erfahren hatte, dass der Arzt Mava drei Tage Bettruhe verordnet hatte, beschloss er, zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft das Haus allein zu verlassen.

Sein Plan war es, sich zum „Grünen Lindwurm" zu begeben, um beim Wirt den Stand der Dinge zu erfahren. Auf dem Weg schlug er mehrere Haken, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde, und tatsächlich bemerkte er einen Mann, der sich auf seine Ferse heftete. Also bog Haldir in eine Gasse ein und blieb direkt hinter der Ecke stehen. Wenig später bog sein Verfolger um die Ecke und fand sich Sekunden später von Haldir an die Wand gepresst wieder.

            „Wer schickt Dich?", erkundigte er sich mit einer überaus freundlichen Stimme, die dem anderen Mann den Angstschweiß ins Gesicht trieb. „Wer immer es ist, sag ihm, dass ich es nicht schätze, überwacht zu werden."

Er ließ den Mann fahren und bereute es einen Moment später, denn dieser hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand und versuchte, es ihm in den Magen zu rammen. Haldir fing die Hand ab und schlug sie einmal mit solcher Wucht gegen die Wand, dass er Knochen knacken hörte und der Mann mit einem gequälten Schrei die Waffe fallen ließ. Dann riss er sich los und war wenig später im Gewühl der Passanten verschwunden.

Haldir sah dem Flüchtenden grimmig nach. Er hatte das dringende Gefühl, dass es nicht Dolphren gewesen war, der ihn hatte verfolgen lassen. Zutiefst nachdenklich, setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Der Wirt der „Lindwurms", Urdas, ein bärig aussehender Mann mit einem sympathischen Lächeln, führte ihn sofort in ein Hinterzimmer.

            „Und, habt Ihr Euch gut eingelebt?", erkundigte er sich und kramte aus seiner Schürze ein Pergament hervor, da er Haldir überreichte. „Instruktionen für Euch."

Haldir lag sich das Schriftstück kurz durch, das in Aragorns schwungvoller Handschrift verfasst war. Er wies noch einmal darauf hin, dass er unbedingt schriftliche Beweise für das Treiben der Gilde beschaffen musste und bat darum, über neue Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden.

Also bat Haldir den Wirt um Papier, Tinte und Feder und verfasste seinerseits ein kurzes Schreiben über die Zustände im Gildenhaus, über das Tunnelsystem, und das unterirdische Tunnelsystem. Er wies auch darauf hin, einen Eingang zu kennen, bat aber darum, mit einer Durchsuchung der Grotte zu warten, bis er Genaueres über die Geschäfte der Gilde herausgefunden hatte.

Obwohl es ihm nicht klug vorkam, vervollständigte er sein Schreiben mit einer Beschreibung der Zustände in dem Viertel um das Haus und erwähnte am Rande noch Maevas Einsatz für die Armen.

Am Ende faltete er den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Urdas.

            „Hat sich jemand nach mir erkundigt?"

            „Ja, tatsächlich. Eine hübsche Dirne mit schwarzem Haar hat sich im ganzen Viertel nach Euch erkundigt", sagte der Wirt und räumte die Schreibutensilien fort. „Ich habe dann ein paar Gerüchte über Eure missliche Lage gestreut und als sie mich auf Euch ansprach, gab ich ihr die gewünschte Auskunft."

            „Sehr gut", sagte Haldir. Maeva und Dolphren konnten also nun auf mehr vertrauen als allein auf sein Wort.

***

            „Wenn Ihr auf den Markt wolltet, hätte ich Euch Geld mitgegeben", sagte Dolphren, als Haldir das Haus betrat. Der blonde Mann stand mit einigen Dienstboten im Flur und war dabei, Anweisungen für den Tag zu erteilen. „Ich nehme an, Ihr benötigt einige persönliche Dinge?"

            „Ja, tatsächlich", sagte Haldir und spann seine erfundene Geschichte weiter. „Die ersten paar Tage hier in der Stadt kam ich im „Grünen Lindwurm" unter, doch mein Geld ging schneller aus als erwartet. Ich musste dem Wirt meinen Bogen als Pfand dalassen und würde ihn gerne zurückholen." Eine gute Erklärung, um das Gasthaus noch einmal aufzusuchen. „Ich brauche ein Silberstück."

Dolphren amüsierte sich über Haldirs gespieltes Unbehagen bei der Geschichte.

            „Ich werde Euch eine Börse zukommen lassen. Gehen Elben eigentlich gerne einkaufen?"

            „Da ich bislang nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, das herauszufinden, kann ich die Frage nicht beantworten", gab Haldir mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück.

Dolphren lachte und die Dienstboten grinsten.

            „Meine Schwester hat übrigens nach Euch gefragt. Besser gesagt, sie hat den ganzen Haushalt verrückt gemacht, um herauszufinden, wo Ihr seid. Jetzt schläft sie gerade, aber heute Nachmittag kommt Ihr über ein Verhör nicht herum."

Haldir ahnte, dass der Begriff des „Verhörs" nicht zu weit gegriffen war.

            „Kann ich Euch kurz allein sprechen?" Dolphren sah ihn verwundert an, dann nickte er. Die Dienstboten reagierten, ohne dass ihr Herr ihnen einen Wink geben musste. Als die beiden Männer allein warn, erkundigte sich Dolphren:

            „Was gibt es denn?"

            „Ich weiß nicht, ob es von Bedeutung ist, aber ich wurde auf dem Weg in die Stadt verfolgt. Falls Ihr den Mann geschickt habt, dann solltet Ihr ihm sagen, dass es nicht nötig war, mich gleich umbringen zu wollen."

Dolphren wurde blass und machte sichtlich geschockt einen Blick zurück.

            „Ich gebe zu, Euch einen Mann hinterhergeschickt zu haben, aber er hat Euch im Gewühl verloren. Umbringen, sagtet Ihr? Wie sah er aus?"

            „Groß, kräftig, braunes Haar und unordentlicher Bart, blauen Augen und eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge."

            „Nein." Dolphren schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keiner von meinen Männern. Vielleicht wollte er Euch nur ausrauben."

            „Er versuchte mich in dem Moment zu erstechen, als ich fragte, wer ihn geschickt hatte." Haldir sah Dolphren prüfend an, doch er konnte kein Zeichen dafür erkennen, dass der Mann ihn anlog. „Es könnte etwas mit den Vorfällen von gestern zu tun haben. Vielleicht wird irgendjemand nervös, weil ich jetzt für Euch arbeite."

            „Sehr gut möglich", murmelte Dolphren. „Entschuldigt mich, ich muss meinen Leuten ein paar neue Anweisungen deswegen erteilen. Wenn etwas Derartiges noch einmal vorkommt, lasst es mich sofort wissen."

Haldir nickte und sah Dolphren hinterher. Er wusste nicht ganz, warum er von dem Geschehnis berichtet hatte, denn eigentlich lag es nicht in seinem Interesse, dass der Verräter allzu schnell gefunden wurde. Das seltsame Gefühl der Verantwortung, das er für die Menschen des Gildenhauses empfand, hatte ihn wieder einmal hingerissen Und er war nicht glücklich damit.

***

Auf sein Klopfen erklang sofort eine Antwort und so betrat Haldir Maevas Zimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung lag sie nicht im Bett, sondern sah an ihrem mit Papieren überhäuften Schreibtisch. Die Gänsefeder, die sie in der Hand hielt, kratzte über Pergament, als sie schwungvoll ihre Unterschrift unter das Schriftstück setzte und dann aufblickte.

Sie war noch etwas blass und die Platzwunde erinnerte noch daran, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war. Aber sie schien sich von solchen Lappalien wie Verletzungen nicht davon abhalten zu lassen, ihren Verpflichtungen nachzukommen. Haldir erkannte, dass er wichtige Dokumente wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer suchen musste.

            „Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Habt Ihr alles gut überstanden?"

            „Mir geht es gut, vielleicht habe ich etwas zuviel Rauch geschluckt. Ihr allerdings solltet im Bett sein."

            „Wie väterlich", gab sie zurück, schien aber nicht böse über seinen Rat zu sein. Insgesamt wirkte sie entspannter als zuvor. Vorsichtig stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, als sie aufstand und das Gesicht verzog. „Der Arzt meint, es wären drei Rippen angebrochen, aber ich denke, es sind vier. Reichlich unangenehm."

Sie trat auf ihn zu und er stellte fest, dass sie für eine Menschenfrau erstaunlich groß war. Unter dem locker sitzenden grünen Kleid, das die Verbände verbarg, konnte er die Formen ihres Körpers nur angedeutet erkennen, doch er spürte dieselbe Art von Erregung wie an dem Tag, an dem er sie auf der Strasse gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte auf ihn, Teil seines immer größer werdenden Problems.

            „Warum könnt Ihr mich nicht leiden?" Noch einige Worte mehr, die ihn an diesem Tag unbedacht über die Lippen kamen. Er hätte sich am liebsten in die Zunge gebissen, doch dann war es heraus.

Maeva wirkte verdutzt, doch dann kehrte ihr Lächeln zurück. Der Blick ihrer Augen, die dieselbe ungewöhnliche Färbung zwischen Grün und Braun aufwiesen wie die ihrer Tochter, war warm und nicht mehr so abweisend wie sonst.

            „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es einfach für mich wäre, einen fremden Mann einfach in mein Leben aufzunehmen, weil mein Bruder wieder einmal beschlossen hat, dass ich nicht alleine zurechtkomme. Nach gestern Abend bin ich jedoch zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Eure Idee hat uns allen das Leben gerettet."

Haldir winkte ab, ein wenig verlegen.

            „Nicht der Rede wert. Dafür bin ich da."

Maeva ließ ihren Blick über ihn wandern und er erkannte die Faszination, die sie schon den ersten Tag übermannt hatte, als sie an seinem Bett gesessen hatte. Ihm wurde plötzlich warm und sein Kragen zu eng.

            „Sind alle Elben so bescheiden?", fragte sie und man sah ihr an, dass sie ein unangenehmes Schweigen verhindern wollte.

            „Nur wenn es zweckdienlich ist." Er hob eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, mit der er lorische Soldaten meistens in die Flucht schlug. Maeva legte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf zur Seite.

            „Und welchen Zweck verfolgt Ihr, Herr Elb?"

            „Ich möchte, dass wir uns gut verstehen." Das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Ein sehr kleiner Teil. Ihr Maiglöckchengeruch stieg ihm in die Nase, der nicht von irgendeinem Parfum stammen konnte, so dezent war er. Irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als ständen sie viel zu eng beieinander. Kaum eine Handbreit Luft blieb noch zwischen ihnen und weder Maeva noch er schienen willens, das aufzugeben.

Quietschend öffnete sich die Verbindungstür und Alys spähte hinein. Haldir trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Die Anspannung verflog abrupt, als das Mädchen sich völlig unschuldig erkundigte:

            „Habe ich Euch beim Küssen gestört?"


	9. Schmerzhafte Zweifel

Kapitel 8

Schmerzhafter Zweifel

Maeva gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einem Lachen nahe kam. Sie griff sich an die Rippen und wurde etwas blasser. Ihre Hand tastete in der Luft nach einem der Pfosten ihres Himmelbetts.

Alys schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

            „Habe ich was Falsches gesagt, Mama?"

            „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Du so ein freches Ding worden konntest bei so einer lieben Mutter wie mir."

Alys streckte als Antwort die Zunge heraus und huschte sehr diskret in ihr Zimmer zurück. Die Tür schlug zu und Haldir griff gerade noch rechtzeitig nach vorne, um zu verhindern, dass Maeva zusammenbrach.

Ihr Gesicht hatte endgültig jede Farbe verloren und erst als er sie vorsichtig zum Bett geführt und ihr herausgeholfen hatte, kam sie wieder ein wenig zu Atem und meinte mit Galgenhumor:

            „Wenn auch noch das Lachen wehtut, dann frage ich mich, was in meinem Leben falsch läuft."

            „Ihr wolltet nicht, dass Alys etwas merkt", stellte Haldir fest und ließ sich in Ermangelung einer Sitzgelegenheit auf der Bettkante nieder. Die Intimität der Situation war gebrochen, doch sie verwirrte ihn trotzdem.

Maeva verzog das Gesicht, als sie versuchte, sich etwas aufsetzen. Haldir griff sich ein Kissen uns hob es ihr unter den Rücken. Sofort konnte sie etwas leichter atmen.

            „Alys weiß schon genug davon, wie ich mein Leben führe und macht sich genug Sorgen, obwohl ich alles dafür tue, dass sie von der Brutalität der Strasse abgeschirmt wird. Ihr Kindermädchen war lange Zofe am Hof und wird ihr alles beibringen, was sie braucht, um einmal eine Dam zu werden."

            „Warum wollt Ihr, dass sie eine Dame wird?", erkundigte sich Haldir, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn nichts anging. Maeva blickte ihn an, als habe er ihr soeben eröffnet, er sei in Wirklichkeit eine Frau.

            „Sehr Euch doch um", sagte sie scharf und machte eine Geste, die wütend und hilflos zugleich wirkte. „Glaubt Ihr, dass das Kind einer Diebin eine Chance hätte, etwas Besseres zu werden als ihre Mutter?"

            „Ich glaube, dass all Eure guten Vorsätze und Pläne nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen können, dass Alys sich im Grunde genommen sehr einsam fühlt und lieber ein Gassenklind wäre mit einer Mutter, die Zeit hat, als eine Dame, die ihre Mutter schon lang an deren ehrgeizige Pläne verloren hat." Maeva ließ den Kopf in das Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Haldir wusste, dass er sie tief getroffen hatte mit seinen Worten, mit denen er sich zu Alys Fürsprecher gemacht hatte. „Soll ich gehen?", fragt er leise. Dass er derart seine Kompetenzen überschritten hatte, erschrak ihn ebenso wie sie. In Lorien hatte er stets gewusst, wo sein Platz war, er hatte Befehl befolgt und sonst wenig Gesellschaft gehabt. Sich mit all den Menschen im Gildenhaus auseinandersetzen zu müssen war eine Herausforderung, die zu meistern ihm große Probleme bereitete.

            „Bitte", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Haldir stand vorsichtig auf, um die Matratze so wenigen Erschütterungen auszusetzen wie möglich und ging zur Tür. Eine Hand auf der Klinke, konnte er es nicht verhindern, den Kopf noch einmal zu drehen und zu ihr zu sehen. Betroffen sah er die Feuchtigkeit, die unter ihren Lidern den Weg über ihre Wangen fand und fühlte sich abscheulich.

***

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachte Haldir entweder in der Bibliothek, um seine Kenntnisse der menschlichen Schrift zu verbessern oder machte sich im Haushalt nützlich. Die Köchin hatte nun endgültig einen Narren an ihm gefressen und versuchte sogar, ein elbisches Gericht nachzukochen, das Haldir tatsächlich schmeckte.

Maeva bekam er kaum zu Gesicht, auch wenn sie sich den Anordnungen des Arztes widersetzte und viel im Haus. Alys war, wenn er sie sah, sehr ruhig. Sie schien die Stimmung im Haus sehr mitzunehmen und es tat Haldir leid, dass es so war.

Am Abend eines regnerischen Tages warf er sich seinen Mantel um und verließ ungehindert das Haus. Dieses Mal wurde er nicht verfolgt und gelangte ungehindert zum „Grünen Lindwurm". Die Schankstube quoll vor Gästen über, die bei dem scheußlichen Wetter Unterschlupf und etwas Warmes im Magen suchten.

Wäre Haldir noch vor wenigen Wochen vor solch einer Ansammlung von Menschen in einem kleinen Raum zurückgeschreckt, so durchquerte er an diesem Tag die Menge ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und setzte sich an einen gerade frei gewordenen Stuhl am Tresen – der vorherige Besitzer war betrunken auf dem dreckigen Boden aufgeschlagen.

Urdas hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an.

            „Was kann ich für Euch tun?", erkundigte er sich in geschäftsmäßigem Ton und musterte ihn, als wolle er herausfinden, wie viel Geld er an diesem Tag in die Kasse wandern lassen wollte.

            „Erinnert Ihr Euch an mich? Ich habe meinen Bogen bei Euch gelassen und hab nun das Geld, um ihn auszulösen."

            „Aaah, ja, ich erinnere mich." Urdas zwinkerte ihm zu. „Glück für Euch. Ein so schönes Stück, ich hätte ihn fast weiterverkauft. Es hat sich ein Interessent gemeldet. Er dürfte jede Minute eintreffen, dann könnt Ihr vielleicht über den Verkauf verhandeln."

Urdas eindringlicher Blick verriet Haldir mehr als seine freundlichen Worte. Er würde bleiben müssen und sehen, was der Wirt ihm mitteilen wollte.

Einige Zeit verging, in der Haldir einen halben Krug Wein trank und den Schankraum im Auge behielt.

Als sich eine dunkele Gestalt in einem hochgeschlossenen Kapuzenmantel durch die Tür schob, unauffällige wie jeder andere aus dem Unwetter eintretende Gast, und sofort in die Richtung der Hinterzimmer ging, nickte Urdas ihm zu. Haldir wartete noch einige Moment, dann stand er auf und folgte.

***

Aragorn schlug seine Kapuze zurück und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch in dem Zimmer, in dem Haldir sich mit Urdas bereits einmal getroffen hatte. Mit sichtlichem Genuss trank er einige Schlucke von dem warmen Gewürzwein, den der Wirt ihnen gebracht hatte, bevor er sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen widmete.

            „Also", sagte er. „Du hast Probleme und wohl größere, als ich erwartet hatte."

            „Was ist der Grund, dass Du mich, einen Elben, für diese Aufgabe ausersehen hast? Weil Du dachtest, ich würde keine Bindung zu den Menschen aufbauen, mit denen ich mein Tage verbringe?"

            „Offen gesagt ja." Aragorn wies nachdrücklich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber und Haldir setzte sich zögerlich. „Du kommst aus einem völlig abgeschlossenen Umfeld. Du kennst außer Lorien nicht viel, nur Elbenheime. Ich habe mich mit Arwen über diesen Punkt unterhalten. Da ich weiß, dass sie starke Probleme hatte, sich mit den Menschen gefühlsmäßig zu arrangieren, dachte ich, es müsste Dir ebenso gehen und würde Dir die nötige Distanz verleihen, die Du für Deine Ermittlung benötigst."

            „Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir unbegreiflich, warum es überhaupt geschehen ist." Haldir füllte den zweiten Becher für sich und stürzte den Becher mit einem Zug hinunter. Der warme Wein hinterließ eine angenehme Spur bis in seinen Magen und beruhigte seine gereizten Nerven ein wenig. „Es gelingt mir nicht, die Bewohner des Hauses als Verbrecher zu sehen, wenn ich ihre Sorgen und Nöte tagtäglich erlebe. Ich bin als Leibwächter für die Hausherrin eingeteilt und weiche ihr kaum von der Seite."

Aragorn schmunzelte in seinen Becher hinein, doch seine Augen blickten weiterhin ernst.

            „Und dass sie jung und hübsch ist, hat nichts damit zu tun?"

            „Woher weißt Du - ?"

            „Geraten." Der König stellte das Gefäß hart ab und seine Brauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. „Haldir, lass mich offen reden. Du bist in den Kreisen der Gilde schneller aufgenommen worden, als ich dachte. Wenn Du jetzt gehen würdest, könnte ich es durchaus verstehen, aber Du würdest es mir nicht einfach machen, meine Position hier in der Stadt zu sichern. Wenn Du bleibst, musst Du Deine Zuneigung in den Griff kriegen. Ich vertraue auf Dich, sonst hätte ich Dich nicht rufen lassen."

Aragorns letzter Satz gab den Ausschlag. Haldir straffte seine Gestalt und erhob sich.

            „Ich werde Dich nicht enttäuschen. Du bekommst Deine Verbrecher."

            „Gut." Aragorn nickte und Haldir erkannte, dass der Freund der vergangenen Tage dem König gewichen war. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, als ihn die Stimme des anderen Mannes noch einmal zurückrief. „Du kennst den Zugang in die Höhle und damit auch in das Gildenhaus. Warte nicht zu lange, bis Du ihn mir mitteilst, ja?"

Haldir sparte sich eine Antwort und kehrte in den Schankraum zurück. Urdas stellte keine Fragen, sondern holte den Bogen und den Köcher und übergab sie an ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Haldir reichte dem Wirt noch eine Silbermünze und trat dann hinaus in die Nacht.

Noch immer stürmte und regnete es, so als hätten sich sämtliche Wolken des Landes über der Hauptstadt versammelt. Der Wind blies sofort seine Kapuze zur Seite und er sparte sich, sie wider aufzusetzen. Die Strassen waren wie leergefegt und nur vereinzelte, dick in Umhänge eingehüllte Personen eilten an Haldir vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Im Gildenhaus brannte überall Licht, als er eintraf und bevor er überhaupt das Gatter erreicht hatte, erkannte er, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

Die Wächter standen trotz des scheußlichen Wetters vor der Tür, bei ihnen noch einige der Hausangestellte, die normalerweise längst in ihrer eigenen Unterkunft einige Straßen weiter hätten sein müssen. Sie waren bewaffnet und trugen Laternen bei sich.

Als Haldir auf den Hof trat, flog die Haustür auf und Maeva stürmte heraus, ihren Umhang verschließend.

            „Was ist los?", fragte Haldir alarmiert. Maeva blickte ihn an, die Augen voller Angst und Pein.

            „Alys ist fort."


	10. Nacht

@shelley: er hat es Aragorn ja schon in dem Brief geschrieben und wollte sicher nicht so etwas sagen wie: „Ich habe Probleme mit Deinem Auftrag und übrigens, Du kümmerst Dich nicht um die Zustände in Deiner Stadt." :)

Habe übrigens in Kapitel 7 einen schönen Rechtschreibfehler gefunden. – „Haldir faltete den Brei zusammen -." *lach* Ist jetzt aber korrigiert.

Kapitel 9

Nacht

            „Was?" Haldir war geschockt. „Seit wann?"

            „Ich wollte sie gerade ins Bett bringen. Keera ist vor einer Stunde gegangen und Alys wollte noch etwas spielen. Als ich in ihr Zimmer kam, war sie weg."

            „Wir haben schon alles durchsucht. Das Haus, die Höhle. Sie ist nirgendwo zu finden." Dolphren tauchte hinter seiner Schwester auf, ebenfalls zum Aufbruch bereit. Kaluus breite Gestalt füllte hinter ihm den Türrahmen. „Wir werden jetzt in kleinen Gruppen die Umgebung abgehen, vielleicht ist sie noch in der Nähe."

            „Dolphren, vielleicht solltest Du hier bleiben, falls sie zurückkommt", schlug Maeva vor. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

            „Falls Du Dir Sorgen um meine kaputten Knochen machst, lass es gut sein. Ich merke nur die Wetterumschwünge, den Regen aber nicht." Er grinste kurz. „Schwesterchen, Du gehst mit Haldir, ich mit Kaluu, und die Männer bilden auch noch vier Gruppen. Wir treffen uns im Morgengrauen wieder hier. Mach Dir keine Sogen." Er legte Maeva die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz. „Es wird alles gut."

Sie schenkte ihm ein zittriges Lächeln und atmete tief durch. Dann stapfte sie entschlossen durch das Tor und direkt in den prasselnden Regen. Haldir folgte ihr ohne zu zögern.

Inzwischen war das Grollen des Regens zu einem Gewitter angeschwollen. Blitze rasten über das nächtliche Firmament und beleuchteten die schmutzigen Gassen alle paar Sekunden taghell. Die Gewalt des Donners ließ selbst Haldir hin und wieder den Kopf einziehen, da es schien, als wolle der Himmel auf die Erde stürzen.

Maeva und er durchsuchten jeden Winkel der Gassen, die sie passierten und gerieten so mit jedem Schritt weiter in das elende Viertel, in das sie ihn schon einmal geführt hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum sie derart direkt vorwärts schritt, aber er ahnte, das sie genau wusste, was sie tat.

Die baufälligen Hütten wurden vom Sturm hin und her geschüttelt und dass die heftigen Böen nur einige Holzbretter verwehten, war noch das Mindeste, dass Haldir erwartet hatte. Nur wenige andere Menschen waren zu dieser Uhrzeit auf der Strasse und stoben hektisch von einem sicheren Unterstand zum nächsten, um in dem inzwischen knöchelhohen Schlamm unbehindert voranzukommen.

Maeva kümmerte sich nicht um die herumfliegenden Bauteile, sondern ging zielstrebig auf ein großes, doppelstöckiges Gebäude zu, hinter dessen Fenstern einheimelende Lichter schienen. Kein Schild kündigte ein Gasthaus, lediglich eine rote Laterne wurde vom Wind in die Waagrechte geweht.

Maeva hob die Hand und ließ die Hand auf das Holz der Tür niederkrachen, mit einer Wucht, die von ihrer Verzweiflung sprach. Zuerst tat ich nichts, doch als Maeva das Klopfen wiederholen wollte, erklang auf der Rückseite der Tür das Schnappen eine Riegels und die Pforte öffnete sich einen Spalt. Ein neugieriges Augen lugte nach draußen, dann schwang die Tür auf und in der Öffnung erschien eine füllig Frau, deren Kleidung wenig im Unklaren ließ.

Ihr Mieder war derart tief ausgeschnitten, dass Haldir erwartete, bei einer schnellen Bewegungen könnten ihre Brüste hervorspringen, über das Ende des Schlitzes in dem halb durchsichtigen Rock wagte er gar nicht nachzudenken.

            „So", sagte die Hure und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Da bist Du wieder. Ich wollte Dir gerade eine Nachricht schicken. Komm rein, Dein Kind ist oben."

***

            „Schläft wie ein Engelchen", sagte die Frau und öffnete eine Zimmertür im ersten Stock. Haldir blickte hinein und sah Alys, die zusammengerollt in einem großen Bett lag, die Decke eng um ihren schmalen Körper geschlungen und offensichtlich unverletzt. Maeve neben ihm schlug für einen Moment die Hände vor das Gesicht und gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich.

            „Danke, Dinah", sagte sie und rang mit ihrer Fassung. „Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet."

Die Hure grinste und ihr unter einer dicken Schicht Puder maskenhaft gezeichnetes Gesicht verzog sich das erste Mal in einen Ausdruck wahrer Wärme. Sie schloss fast andächtig die Tür. Ein engumschlungenes Pärchen drückte sich an ihnen vorbei, um den Raum nebenan zu betreten und Haldir nahm eine Mischung zwischen Alkohol, Schweiß und billigem Parfum wahr, die ihn anekelte. Dinah wartete noch einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort:

            „Eines der Mädchen hat sie einige Straßen weiter aufgelesen und hergebracht, hast uns ja gebeten, die Augen aufzuhalten für Dich." Sie legte den Kopf schräg wie ein neugieriger Vogel. „Hab ja schon viel gehört von Deinem neuen Stand, aber so was Feines hätte ich nicht erwartet. Hält Dich dieser Dolphren gut aus?"

Haldir starrte Maeva fassungslos an und sie wich seinem Blick aus, zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten.

            „Er hält mich nicht aus, ich arbeite für Dolphren, aber nicht so, wie Du das meinst. Er ist ein guter Mensch und in seinen Augen bin ich seine Schwester."

Das erklärte für Haldir die mangelnde Familienähnlichkeit zwischen den Herrschaften des Gildenhauses und auch, warum Maeva offensichtlich Männer verabscheute. Sie war das gleiche gewesen wie die Frau, die jetzt mit ungläubigem Gesicht ihnen gegenüber stand. Eine Dirne.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag und Maeva musste die Ablehnung in seinem Gesicht gelesen haben, da sie nun wieder stolz den Kopf hob, als Dinah kurzatmig hervorstieß:

            „Ja, klar. Wahrscheinlich ist er so brüderlich wie Du zu Deinen Männern schwesterlich warst, Schätzchen. Mach Dir nichts vor. Wer einmal ganz unten ist, kommt nie mehr frei, egal wie sehr er strampeln wird. Das bring besser mal der Kleinen da drin bei. Ich wette, sie hat keine Ahnung, was Du früher mal gemacht hast, wie Du Dich erniedrigt hast, nur um -."

            „Das reicht jetzt", befahl  Haldir plötzlich, denn er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Maeva mit jedem bösartigen Wort immer betroffener wurde. Die Hure klappte abrupt den Mud zu. Erst in diesem Moment schien sie zu begreifen, wer und was Haldir war und vor allem, um wie viel er größer war als sie. „Zügelt Euer schamloses Mundwerk, sonst wird es Euch Leid tun."

            „Aha, wohl ein anderes zügelloses Mundwerk schon genossen, dass Ihr Euch so sehr für die Besitzerin einsetzt."

Haldir hatte noch niemals in seinem Leben eine Frau geschlagen, doch in diesem Moment war er kurz davor. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch lediglich, um das Zimmer wieder zu betreten und ignorierte die beschwichtigende Geste von Maeva. Alys erwachte nicht, als er sie sanft in die Bettdecke und die trockene Seite seines Umhangs einhüllte und auf den Arm nahm.

Ihr Kopf sank an seine Schulter und ohne einen weitren Kommentar trug Haldir das Kind aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. Maeva verharrte noch einen Moment auf dem Absatz, beeilte sich aber dann, ihm zu folgen. Die Tür des Hurenhauses schlug laut hinter ihnen zu, als sie wieder in die Nacht hinaustraten.

***

Im Laufschritt, um Alys vor den tobenden Elementen zu beschützen, legten sie den Weg ins Gildenhaus zurück. Haldir merkte einmal, wie sich das Kind an seiner Schulter regte, doch er legte schützend seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und dann entspannte sie sich wieder.

Als er sie ins Trockene trug, war sie bereits wieder eingeschlafen, trotz des Gewitters, das sich mit unverminderter Wucht am Himmel austobte. Auch als er sie in ihr Zimmer brachte und aus dem nassen Stoff auswickelte, um sie unter ihre warme Decke zu betten, wurde sie nicht wach, sondern kuschelte sich lediglich mit einem leisen Seufzer in ihr Kissen.

Haldir strich ihr einen Regentropfen vom Gesicht und richtet sich dann auf. Maeva stand Im Flur und wartete auf ihn, als er sachte die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war dämmerig in dem Korridor und ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, doch er musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie weinte.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah auf ihren gesenkten Kopf hinunter, ihre leicht zuckenden Schultern. Sie wollte sich abwenden, an der Wand entlang an ihm vorbeigehen, doch aus einem Impuls heraus hielt er sie an der Schulter fest. Maeva listete keine Gegenwehr, als er sie vorsichtig in seine Arme zog und festhielt, als sei er die einzige Stütze, die sie brauchte. Sie standen eine Weile so beieinander, bis Maeva sich beruhigt hatte. Er erwartete, dass sie sich zurückziehen würde, doch  schien sie nicht den Wunsch zu haben, ihre unvermittelte Nähe zu beenden.

Ihr weiches Haar kitzelte ihn am Hals und obwohl sie von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt war, roch sie so gut, dass Haldirs Körper unmittelbar auf ihre Nähe reagierte. Seine Hose wurde ihm zu eng und er spürte, wie sich ihre Hüfte gegen seine Lenden drückte. Ob sie es darauf anlegte, wusste er nicht und es war auch nicht die Frage, die er sich stellen sollte.

Wenn er die Situation rational durchdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er einen großen Fehler beging. Immerhin spürte er ein unbändiges Verlangen nach dem weiblichen Kopf eines Verbrecherringes, den er eigentlich zur Strecke bringen sollte. Zudem stand er mit ihr an einem öffentlichen Ort, an dem jeder sie würde sehen könne. Er vermochte sich gar nicht auszumachen, was der Hausherr tun würde, wenn er sie beide in einer derartigen Lage vorfand.

Der Gedanken an Dolphren ernüchterte Haldir wieder ein wenig. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Maeva und dem Mann, den sie ihren Bruder nannte, wirklich freundschaftlich war, doch es beunruhigte ihn trotzdem was, er über Maevas Vergangenheit gehört hatte.

Sie hob den Kopf, als sie das Zögern in seinem Körper wahrnahm und blickte ihn fragend an, wie aus einer Trance erwacht. Auch sie schien erst begreifen zu müssen, wie nahe sie sich plötzlich gekommen waren. Noch immer waren ihre Körper miteinander verschlungen und sie musste spüren, dass sie ihn erregte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie vor Kälte und Anspannung zitterte.

            „Geht es Dir gut?"

            „Ja, alles in Ordnung", flüsterte sie und er wusste, dass sie log. Sie rührte ihn an mit ihrer Hilflosigkeit, die sie zu überspielen versuchte und mit dem tapfren Lächeln, das sie auf ihr Gesicht zwang. „Ich denke, ich sollte schlafen gehen."

            „Ja."

Keiner von ihnen vermochte sich zu rühren. Da ließ Haldir all seine Zweifel fahren, beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie. Es war lediglich eine kurze, leidenschaftliche Berührung ihrer Lippen, da Haldir sie nicht erschrecken wollte, doch er spürte fast sofort, wie sie sich versteifte und von ihm wegdrängte.

Da ließ er sie los. Wenig später schloss sich ihre Zimmertür unnachgiebig zwischen ihnen und er blieb allein in der Dunkelheit zurück.


	11. Bis in den Morgen

@Faelivrin: Ihm ist ja der (wenn auch kleine) Apfel der Gilde direkt in den Schoss gefallen, warum sollte er weitersuchen?

@heitzi: Ja, so ist das, wenn man andere auf die Folter spannt - . *lach*

*Ich sitze zurzeit an einer Hausarbeit, es kann sein, dass ich nach diesem Kapitel erst mal eine kleine Pause machen muss. Uni geht vor.*

Kapitel 10

Bis in den Morgen

Er lag auf dem Bett, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt. Seine nassen Sachen trockneten auf einem Stuhl und mit rhythmischer Gleichförmigkeit fielen Wassertropfen auf den Steinboden.

Er wollte schlafen, doch er konnte es nicht. Die Öllampe warf flackernde Schatten an die Wände und er betrachtete sie gedankenverloren. Zu viele Überlegungen wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum und alle führten zu einem einzigen Punkt. Seine Aufgabe musste ein Ende finden, ganz gleich, auf welche Art. In der Gewissheit, dass er Maeva und ihre Familie entweder verraten oder verlassen musste, schwankte er zwischen der einen und der anderen Möglichkeit hin und her, aber keine konnte ihn überzeugen.

Er war Aragorn verpflichtet, der ihm vertraute und dem er in Freundschaft verpflichtet war, doch ebenso hatte er eine Verantwortung gegenüber sich selbst und seinen Gefühlen.

            „Haldir?" Er blickte auf und zur Tür. Maeva stand im Rahmen und wirkte außerordentlich schüchtern, so als habe sie sein Zimmer noch nie zuvor betreten beschweige denn ihn fasziniert gestreichelt. „Darf ich hereinkommen?"

            „Es ist Euer Haus, Herrin." Mit voller Absicht benutzte er die förmliche Anrede, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass so etwas wie der Vorfall im Flur nicht wieder geschehen würde, wenn sie sich in seine Nähe begab – auch wenn er den Kuss nur zu gern wiederholt hätte. Ausgangspunkt seines Problems.

Sie trat ein und ihre nackten Füße, die unter dem schlichten Gewand hervorschauten, tappten leise über den Boden. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde er sich bewusst, dass er nichts trug außer einer Hose und erhob sich, um sich aus seinem Schrank etwas zum Überziehen zu holen. Als er sich umdrehte, saß sie auf seinem Bett.

            „Ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte sie und überwand sich sichtlich. Haldir verstand nicht, was sie ihm zu sagen versuchte, doch er geduldete sich und lehnte sich an den Schrank. Dass die Distanz zwischen ihnen noch einmal auf ein Minimum schrumpfte, konnte er nicht zulassen. „Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre da alles nicht passiert. Ich hätte auf Euch hören sollen, als Ihr mit den Sorgen meiner Tochter zu mir kamt."

            „Da ist nichts, dass Euch unangenehm sein sollte", wehrte Haldir ab. Auf Maevas Gesicht trat ein schwer zu bestimmender Ausdruck.

            „Ich wollte nie, dass Ihr es erfahrt." Sie verschränkte die schlanken Finger ineinander und starrte einen Punkt weit außerhalb des kleinen Zimmers an. „Bei Eurem Volk gibt es sicher auch keine Huren. Ich glaube, Ihr verachtet mich jetzt und das wird Eure Aufgabe, mich zu beschützen, erschweren. Wenn Ihr möchtet,  erde ich Euch aus meinen Diensten entlassen, sicher wird sich eine andere Aufgabe für Euch finden lassen."

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich mehr Sorgen um ihn machte als um sich rührte Haldir und er beeilte sich zu versichern:

            Ich werde an Eurer Seite sein, weil ich es wünsche und Euch hoch schätze, ganz gleich, was Ihr einmal getan habt." Er wollte, dass sein Drang, Maeva als Informationsquelle nicht zu verlieren, aus ihm sprach, doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, das seine Worte rein gar nichts damit zu tun hatten. Er begehrte diese Frau, mehr noch, konnte sich kaum vorstellen, nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie blickte auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Haldir schluckte, als er die Dankbarkeit und das Sehnen erkannte, die sie erfüllten. Seine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, als er sich zu ihr setzte und aus einem Impuls heraus ihre Hand ergriff. Sie wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. „Hast Du Angst vor mir?"

Zögerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, obwohl sie erschrocken über diese direkte Frage wirkte.

            „Nein", gab sie leise zurück. „Nicht vor Dir."

***

Er beugte sich vor, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hand und vergaß in dieser Nähe alle Zweifel. Vorsichtig küsste er sie, prüfend und litt fast körperlich, weil sie sich sofort verspannte. Doch dann sanken ihre Schultern nach unten und sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen.

Sanft drang seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle vor, berührte ihre kleine Zunge, die ihm zögerlich entgegenkam und dann mutiger wurde. Sie schmeckte gut, viel zu gut, als dass er sich noch entscheiden konnte, aufzuhören und als sie einen kleinen Seufzer von sich gab, wurde er fordernder. Er biss leicht in ihre Unterlippe und merkte dann, dass sich ihre Hände in einem Anflug von Panik in seine Schulter krallten.

Widerstrebend beendete er die Berührung.

            „Geht es Dir gut?"

Sie lachte nervös und ihre Lippen zitterten verdächtig. Haldir strich ihr durchs Haar und kam sich vor wie ein Eindringling in ihrem Leben, ein Einmischung, die er nicht wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

            „Es ist nur-." Sie wollte aufstehen, doch stockte in der Bewegung. „Ich habe doch Angst vor Dir."

            „Maeva." Er stand auf und schloss die Tür, die die ganze Zeit über leichtsinnigerweise offen gestanden hatte. Wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle rutschte Maeva weiter auf dem Bett zurück und sah ihn angsterfüllt an. Doch er setzte sich lediglich wieder neben sie, den Rücken an die Wand am Kopfende gelehnt. „Wie lange möchtest Du noch Angst haben?"

            „Ich wünschte, es würde aufhören, aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto klarer wird mir, dass es niemals vorbeigehen wird. Ich werde mich immer erinnern, was geschehen ist." Sie entspannte sich wieder ein wenig und fuhr sich durchs Haar, um Zeit zu gewinnen für das, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. „Immer, wenn mir ein Mann zu nahe kommt, möchte ich nichts anderes als weglaufen und schreien. Dolphren war der erste Mann, den ich kennen lernte, der sich wirklich für mich interessierte und nicht für meinen Körper."

            „Solche Männer gibt es öfter, als Du denkst." Er lächelte warm und freute sich über den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist eine schöne Frau und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass jeder Mann das zuerst sieht. Selbst hehre Elben sind nicht gegen Dich gefeit. Aber wenn man Dich kennen lernt, dann erkennt man, dass Dein Wesen ebenso schön ist wie Dein Antlitz."

            „Haldir." Sie lächelte verlegen, doch ehrlich erfreut. „Ich weiß, was Du versuchen willst und das ist sehr nett von Dir. Aber Worte werden nicht helfen."

            „Ich bin nicht nett. Und ich weiß, dass ich Dich nicht nur mit Worte überzeugen will." In Lorien hätte ihm jede Elbin bei diesem Worten stolz den Rücken gekehrt, doch Meava saß stumm da und betrachtete ihn mit derselben Faszination wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Neugierig und angstvoll, wartete sie darauf, was er sagen oder tun würde. „Komm her zu mir. Bitte."

Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und tatsächlich rückte sie näher an ihn heran, bis er sie kurzerhand an seine Schulter zog, wo sie mit gepressten Atemzügen steif verharrte. Seine Hand fand den Weg in ihr Haar und streichelte ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern, eine ganze Weile, ohne dass er ein Wort sagte. Fast dachte er, sie würde sich niemals beruhigen, doch dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und ließ ihn gewähren.

            „Ich kam vor vier Jahren in die Stadt. Eigentlich stamme ich aus einem kleinen Dorf im Süden, wo ich bei meinen Eltern auf dem Hof lebte. Ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit und sollte einen Burschen heiraten, den ich gerne mochte. Eines Abends nach einem Dorffest zog er mich in eine Scheune und ich schlief mit ihm. Danach nannte er mich eine Hure und weigerte sich, mich zu heiraten. Als herauskam, dass ich schwanger war, war das furchtbar. Meine Eltern hielten zu mir und als ich Alys zu Welt brachte, dachte ich, ich könnte ein glückliches Leben mit ihr führen. Doch als Alys ein Jahr alt war, starben mein Vater in einem harten Winter und meine Mutter kurz nach ihm. In der Dorfgemeinschaft war kein Platz mehr für eine Metze."

            „Menschen sind in gewissen Dingen sehr dumm. Anstatt die zu beschützen, die es nötig haben jagen sie sie davon."

Maeva nickte.

            „Ich war so wütend und mit jedem Dorf, das ich durchquerte und in dem mir Ablehnung entgegenschlug, wurde ich wütender. Dann kam ich nach Minas Tirith und ging in der Menge unter. Keiner nahm mich wahr und das war gut so. Doch dann stellte sich die Frage, was ich tun sollte, um mich und mein Baby zu versorgen. Ich konnte nichts, nur einen Bauernhof führen. Dann traf ich Dinah und ich erkannte, was mir von Anfang an bestimmt worden war. Ich wurde eine Hure." Ihre Stimme brach und er neigte sich vor, um ihre Schläfe zu küssen. Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Es war so erniedrigend, ich kann es gar nicht aussprechen. Ich begann, alles zu hassen. Die schmutzigen, betrunken Kerle, die nur ihre Befriedigung suchten, die anderen Mädchen, von denen manche ihre Beruf sogar zu mögen schiene und sich damit abgefunden hatten, Spielzeug zu sein. Und mich selbst, weil ich zuließ, das alles geschah."

Haldir war erschüttert über den Hass in Maevas Stimme, doch er wusste kaum, was er ihr entgegnen sollte.

            „Du hast es für Alys getan" sagte er.

            „Ja. Sie war die Einzige, die mir die Kraft gab, die ich brauchte. Und dann kam Dolphren. Ich lernte ihn eines Abends kenne, als er in einer Taverne saß. Wir Mädchen waren dort und sollten die Gäste ausnehmen. Als ich mich auf seinen Schoß setzte, schob er mich weg und bezählte mir ein Silber, um sich unterhalten zu können. Seine Frau war bei der Geburt gestorben, ebenso wie das Kind selbst, und er war tief getroffen. Von diesem Tag an trafen wir uns öfter und irgendwann ging er zu Dinah, drückte ihr einen Beutel mit Gold in die Hand und nahm mich mit in dieses Haus. Anfangs dachte ich, er wollte doch das, was alle Männer wollten, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass ich mich geirrt hatte."

            „Er hat auch hinter Deine Fassade gesehen."

            „Ja, er brauchte Gesellschaft und kümmerte sich rührend um Alys. Mir selbst gab er die Möglichkeit, mich zu bilden und zu lernen, wie man einen Haushalt und später auch ein Schwert führt. Er war ein Dieb, aber der bester Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Ich erkannte, was man Gutes mit seinem Geld tun konnte und begann, an seinen nächtlichen Unternehmungen teilzunehmen. Und ehe ich es mich versah, war die Gilde mein Heim und meine Familie. Vor zwei Jahren wurde er gefangen und in den Kerkern gequält. Als wir ihn befreiten, war er ein Wrack, körperlich und seelisch. Je weniger er im Haus tun konnte, desto mehr tat ich. Das ist die ganze Geschichte."

            „Danke, dass Du sie mit mir geteilt hast."

            „Ich vertraue Dir", antwortete sie ihm und dieser schlichte Satz nahm Haldir mehr mit als jegliche Vorstellung von Maevas Leiden.

***

Er erzählte ihr von Lorien und seinen Brüdern, Herrin Galadriel und ihrem Gang nach Valinor. Auch über seine Zweifel sprach er, über die noch nie zuvor empfunden  Unsicherheit, die der Fortgang der Herrin in ihm ausgelöst und das geregelte Leben im Goldenen Wald durcheinandergeworfen hatte.

Maeva hörte ihm zu und stellte viele Fragen über sein Volk. Sie gab auch, halb verlegen, halb lachend zu, dass sie außer ihm noch niemals einen Elben gesehen hatte und dementsprechend neugierig gewesen war, ob elbische Männer in jeder Hinsicht so waren wie Menschen.

            „Genauso", bestätigte er und behielt sich die Information über bestimmte Körperteile vor.

Irgendwann döste sie ein und er hielt schweigend ihren warmen Körper in den Armen, während langsam die Sonne über der Stadt aufstieg. Seine Zweifel kehrten zurück, seine Wut über den Zwiespalt, in dem er sich befand, doch über allem lag eine Zufriedenheit, die er nie gekannt hatte.


End file.
